Broken
by prismacullen
Summary: Dicen que algún día alguien te abrazara tan fuerte que todas tus partes rotas se unirán de nuevo. Cuando tu vida ya no es tuya, cuando solo existes para proteger a quienes amas, cuando lo único que queda de ti es miedo...que solo te deja ver sombras ¿Cómo dejar que alguien se acerque tanto?¿Cómo confiar otra vez?¿Cómo estar segura que no terminaran con los pedazos que quedan de ti?
1. Chapter 1

Este primer capitulo es mas el summary, la historia es drama, si, pero la catalogue como general porque es lo que quiero que sea, no me gustan las historias tan pesadas. También la clasificación, en algún momento sera M.

Sin mas aquí se los dejo.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

* * *

o0o

Bella se tomó un momento para pensar lo que habían sido sus vidas…y en ese instante en que cambio todo hace un par de años. Aun la desconcierta como salieron del abismo, apenas si se mantenía de pie, el terror la tenía constantemente invadida, sin embargo aún le quedaba Chrisy…su hermana, tan pequeña…tan asustada y rota como ella, fue su motivo, de no haberla tenido sabe que se habría dejado hundir.

Solía pensar que se estaba preparando para hacerle frente a las adversidades de la vida, sin embargo hasta entonces supo lo cruel que puede ser la realidad, una chica que está dejando de ser adolescente al cuidado de una niña tan pequeña…solas…aisladas en su dolor, perseguidas por un amenazante pasado…por sus propios miedos. Esas primeras semanas fueron el infierno en vida no solo por la pérdida de sus padres sino porque ellas seguían en este mundo, con cuerpos terrenales que necesitan comida, descanso, y una sociedad a la que a pocos les importaban y en la que ella no confiaba…en la aun no confía. Sus trabajos han debido tener la característica de (alguna forma) poder tener a su hermana cerca, un mundo más sobre sus hombros pero fue la única opción con la que pudo funcionar…opción que contados trabajos poseen.

El día a día fue duro, hoy más que ayer…ya que en este punto se encuentran de nuevo a la deriva…

-¿Te duele?—se le acerco la pequeña señalando su rostro…golpeado

—no cariño, no me duele

Aunque la voz de Bella salió temblorosa dijo la vedad, no le importa el dolor físico…casi no lo siente, lo que en verdad le duele es ver que, con excepción de su hermana, no hay un rayo de esperanza en su vida…el dueño del restaurant en el que trabajó las últimas semanas desde un principio le hizo insinuaciones pero ya que por fin tenía empleo…en el que remplazaba su tiempo de descanso en llevar y traer a su hermana de la escuela…y podía llevarla consigo el resto del tiempo…tuvo que soportarlo y solo tratar de menguar la situación todo lo posible…

..Hasta la noche anterior cuando las cosas se salieron de control…

-¿Ahora adónde iremos?—pregunto la pequeña mirando a su alrededor

—no lo sé—murmuro sentándola en su regazo

Trato de usar el mejor tono que pudo pero no podía negarse la realidad, no tiene idea si encontrara un nuevo trabajo ¿de qué?¿estará cerca de aquí?¿podrá seguir llevando a Chrisy a la escuela?…¿su jefe será igual que el ultimo?...tenía esas y más preguntas en la cabeza pero también el que en este momento todo eso no importa «o al menos la mayoría» por ahora basta con que sea un trabajo

—Hey, no has comido, ahí venden hot dogs vamos—dijo alejando todos esos pensamientos por un momento…lo necesitaba, tomo las tres mochilas en las que llevaban sus escasas pertenencias y caminaron al puesto

-¿No vas a comer?—le pregunto cuando Bella solo compro uno

—no tengo hambre

—pero si no comes te vas a enfermar y te va a doler—señalo su rostro lastimado para después llevarle el hot dog a la boca, Bella estuvo a punto de soltar lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al ver que a los cortos cinco años de su hermana está consciente de tales cosas y se preocupa de cuidarla

—gracias—dio un pequeño mordisco sonriéndole para que ahora ella comiera

Cuando Chrisy termino siguieron con la búsqueda, aunque a Bella no le gustaba del todo su rostro lastimado pudo haberle dado algunas oportunidades pero en cuanto veían a la pequeña no importaba cuanto les asegurara que no causaría problemas, no importaba cuanto suplicara…tales oportunidades se esfumaban.

.

-¿Estás triste?—Bella se recargo contra la primer pared que vio luego de una vez más ser rechazada

—no cariño, solo cansada—respondió poniendo un mejor semblante y tratando de que no se le ahogara la voz

—yo también—ambas resbalaron por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso

Apenas notaba a las personas que pasaban frente a ellas mientras descansaban un momento para seguir, hasta que le atrajo un sonido bajo y seco…unos cuantos billetes doblados habían caído al piso, levanto la mirada por primera vez viendo que la persona…una mujer..ni siquiera volteo, rápido se puso de pie y los tomó…notando la denominación…y cuántos eran, por un par de segundos considero lo que sería ese dinero para ellas, un lugar adecuado para dormir y comida mientras encuentra trabajo…

-¡Señora!—y maldijo su conciencia-¡señora!—repitió alcanzándola—se le cayó—aun maldiciéndose por dentro dio el dinero a la mujer y giro maldiciéndose mil veces más por lo que acababa de hacer

—Espera niña—la mujer la tomo del brazo y la hizo verla de frente-¿qué te paso?—trato de hacer a un lado el cabello de su rostro, por instinto Bella retrocedió

—me caí—respondió entre labios tratando de darse vuelta una vez mas

—es mucho dinero—comento la mujer con cierto tono

—debería cuidarlo—Bella respondió con seriedad—y a usted misma, andar por ahí con tanto dinero es peligroso, guárdelo bien tome un taxi lo antes posible y vaya a casa—sin más dio vuelta y camino directo hacia su hermana—Vamos Chrisy

Sue, la mujer que casi extravió el dinero se quedó intrigada por aquella chica, se preguntó qué fue lo que realmente le paso, quien sería la niña que la acompaña y porque llevaban esas grandes mochilas consigo. Despejo su mente y volvió a intentar conectar la llamada…

-..¡Hey! Sue—un par de minutos después un chico detuvo un auto a su lado-…Debiste esperarme en casa de tu amiga, casi no logro encontrarte—le comento una vez que se subió

—tenía que ir al banco, si te esperaba no hubiera alcanzado a llegar—contesto como sin nada

—entonces debiste pedir que alguien te acompañara o esperar hasta mañana—esta vez le reprocho-¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?¿si te hubieran asaltado?

—jhmm no es necesario asaltarme, casi lo pierdo

El chico volvió a hacerle un reproche, ella solo sonrió por la preocupación del chico, y por esas niñas que no podía sacar de su mente…

..Niñas que al momento alcanzo a ver como cruzan la calle…

—Sigue derecho—le indico al chico

—pero…

—sigue—remarco—…detente aquí; ¿Por qué las mochilas?—les pregunto desde el auto

—mudanza en proceso—contesto la mayor estrechando la distancia entre ella y la pequeña, con una mirada que le recordó a la de un ciervo calculando la situación

—me di cuenta que no te agradecí—dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar las cosas

—por nada—contesto escueta

—¿Adónde se mudan?—pregunto bajando del auto, cortando la intención de la chica de irse—déjame llevarlas para agradecerte

El inconsciente de Bella disparaba su instinto protector y desconfiado a la mínima provocación…aunque procesando el momento, más al chico que bajo del auto con un gesto de confusión y curiosidad se sintió dispuesta a no cerrarse…

—ya lo ha agradecido, así que no se preocupe

—¿casa o trabajo?—pregunto Sue al verle un periódico con marcas en un par de anuncios clasificados

 _Ambos_ pensó Bella en medio de un silencioso suspiro, se había rendido a la idea de poder permanecer cerca de esta zona, ese último establecimiento había sido su esperanza final.

—Shelly, quien me ayuda en la casa se va a mudar, como un favor se está quedando unos días más—comento Sue ante el silencio de la chica—Me mostraste uno de los requerimientos esenciales, así que si estás buscando trabajo…—dejo el resto de la frase al aire-¡oh!, solo que…es en Manhattan

Bella dudo, dudo mucho, por lo repentino, por la localización y porque ese tipo de empleos son muy personales, lo sabe, ya antes lo ha hecho, demandan información que…a juzgar la situación..hay una muy alta probabilidad que esta vez sea investigada a fondo; ella no quiere eso, no debe arriesgarse tanto…

—Mi pequeñita…solo somos ella y yo, no tengo con quien dejarla—contesto unos segundos después

—lo supuse, suban

Sí, está preocupada, sin embargo necesitan un lugar donde pasar la noche; supo la ingenuidad que fue esperanzarse a que nunca volvieran a los hoteles baratos (donde pasaron la noche), no suelen ser un buen ambiente y aunque son 'baratos' es casi un lujo para ellas, además el golpe..y todo le tienen palpitando la cabeza, así que opto por la mejor opción del momento, tal vez hasta podría extenderlo un par de días…mientras piensa que hacer.

—¿Es tu hija?—pregunto Sue con dulzura una vez en el auto

—si—trato de que su respuesta fuera más que un susurro, no le gusta la idea de ocupar el lugar de su madre en la vida de Chrisy pero las circunstancias la obligaron a hacerlo, era más conveniente y ayuda de fachada

—¿cómo se llaman?

—Chrisy—señalo a la pequeña en su regazo-…Bella—agrego estrechando su mano

—mucho gusto Chrisy y Bella mi nombre es Sue, soy ama de llaves en la casa del señor Edward Cullen ¿sabes quién es?—Bella negó en silencio—no importa, no tardaremos mucho en llegar

A pesar de que no sabía nada de ellas algo en su interior le hizo creer que hacia lo correcto, por el momento sabía que a pesar de no tener trabajo y seguro tampoco donde vivir Bella le devolvió el dinero que casi extravió…es bastante; valoró más la resistencia que le noto al hacerlo y estimo esas palabras dichas con dureza…aunque fuera poco le basto.

—Jm jm, esperaba encontrar a alguien antes del fin de semana…fuiste un hallazgo afortunado—canturreo alegre dando palmaditas en el brazo de Bella

Ella no podía dejar de pensar que Sue parecía una buena persona, la hacía sentirse mal sabiendo que le causara inconvenientes…por un momento estuvo tentada a decirle que no podría tomar el empleo, que buscara a alguien más…pero sentir a Chrisy acurrucándose en su pecho desapareció el impulso; se disculpó mentalmente con la agradable mujer que les está tendiendo la mano…pero su hermana es primero.

.

—¿Ya llego?—se preguntó Sue viendo el Aston aparcado—mmm, tengo que entrar niñas, Diego por favor llévalas a la habitación del jardín, les pido que se queden ahí, mañana hablaremos…descansen—miro de forma especial a Bella y salió casi corriendo hacia la casa principal

—Vengan—pidió el chico antes que ella alcanzara a decirle a Sue que podía iniciar de inmediato-…Supongo que no quiere que el jefe las vea

—¿por qué?—se extraño

—no le gustan mucho los niños—susurro cerca de ella para que Chrisy no escuchara

—entonces es definitivo que no funcionara—dijo para sí deteniéndose en seco

—no te preocupes Sue se hará cargo, además el jefe casi no pone atención a lo que sucede en la casa, si no le dice de…—señalo con el mentón a Chrisy—puede que pasen años y nunca la note…ni a nadie mas

—¿enserio?...pero es su casa—Bella frunció el ceño ante la idea-¡oh! disculpa que no nos hayamos presentando…

—Chrisy y Bella, lo escuche—interrumpió con una sonrisa ante el sobresalto—soy Diego, como se dieron cuenta soy chofer…Y…mensajero, cuidador, plomero, electricista…y todo lo que se necesite

—Gusto conocerte Diego..y gracias—agrego Bella tomando las mochilas que le ayudo a llevar

—nos vemos mañana

Se despidieron y entraron a la habitación, ella al menos, su hermana se limitaba a caminar en silencio a su lado. En comparación al lugar donde habían estado viviendo (en el que apenas si cabía una cama individual sobrando muy poco espacio para caminar) esto era un pequeño departamento…

—¿Qué sucede cariño?—pregunto a Chrisy viendo que apenas si se adentró en la habitación

—¿cuánto estaremos aquí?—murmuro con la mirada baja

—no lo sé—la abrazo preguntándose cuándo sería el día que pudiera darle un poco de estabilidad a sus vidas—deja eso y vamos a ver que son esas puertas—uso una voz animada para tratar de contagiarla—tu qué dices ¿un baño?

-…un baño…¡en la habitación!—Bella pensó en cómo este pequeño detalle logro animar a su hermanita…y como eso reflejo el tipo de vida que le ha dado, aunque se esfuerza no ha logrado algo mejor

Por obvias razones ni siquiera le cruzo por la mente desempacar…se tomó otra aspirina, encendió la tv que estaba en el lugar para que se entretuviera su hermana y salió a averiguar si había forma de que tomaran un baño caliente.

Al estar en el jardín escucho un auto irse, recordándole el que estaba aparcado en la entrada, lujoso y sobrio, como la casa…Sue le pregunto si conocía al dueño, debe ser famoso u otra figura pública…por un momento le dio curiosidad saber cómo es y a lo que se dedica…"ya lo sabré mañana" pensó siguiendo con lo suyo.

.

Cuando se disponían a irse a dormir Chrisy se levantó a sacar de su mochila una estrella decorada con diamantina plateada y en medio un pequeño corazón azul

—toma, quería dártela cuando fuera de noche…mi maestra me ayudo a hacerla, es la estrella donde viven mama y papa

Bella no pudo decir nada, el tierno regalo le agolpo una mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza, dolor, esperanza, fragilidad, valentía y fuerza…

—¿No te gusto?—pregunto la pequeña cuando Bella solo sostuvo la estrella entre sus manos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

—por supuesto que me gusto, es el regalo más bonito que he recibido en mi vida

..La abrazo con intensidad y aunque nunca se permite llorar frente a su hermana en esta ocasión sucedió…lloro…sonriendo…sin dejar que las otras emociones la dominaran…esta vez quiso hacerle saber que se puede y está bien llorar de felicidad.

.

—¿Ellos todavía pueden vernos?—Chrisy la miro de forma inocente y feliz cuando acomodo la estrella en la cabecera de la cama

—cada vez que así lo quieras…pese a que no los veas ni los escuches ellos vendrán para estar contigo, te van a abrazar muy fuerte, igual que yo lo hago ahora…en este momento nos están abrazando a las dos, aunque no podamos sentirlos

Imaginando esas palabras Chrisy cerró los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa se acurruco a su lado,…y Bella (como otras veces) la miro quedarse dormida para no desmoronarse con sus propias palabras.

~ 0 ~

El dolor en el rostro era menos esta mañana, se despertó temprano para ponerse compresas frías y se dispuso a iniciar el día, solo despertó un momento a su hermana para avisarle de aquello y la dejo seguir descansando.

Entrando a la casa vio pasar al otro lado del pasillo a un hombre de elegante vestir, alto, cabello cobrizo y gesto demasiado serio, quiso presentarse pero se fue a paso rápido sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia…supuso que había sido lo mejor.

En cuanto se encontró con Sue hablaron un poco en el desayuno, confirmo que la mujer es bastante agradable y por alguna razón le resulto fácil y cómodo platicar con ella. Luego de un rato pasaron a las condiciones en que la emplearían…lo típico, en cuanto a Chrisy no hubo complicaciones, solo un par de puntos; habría estado feliz si no fuera por aquel "detalle" sobre su información personal.

Cuando fue por su hermana solo tuvo que despertarla, debido a que tenía que trabajar desde muy temprano la pequeña se había vuelto independiente y capaz en ciertas situaciones; sabía que era algo bueno pero en el fondo le seguía entristeciendo que haya tenido que crecer tan rápido siendo tan pequeña.

—Buenos días—saludo en cuanto entro a la cocina

—Hola…Chrisy ¿cierto?—pregunto la chica a la que Bella sustituirá—soy Shelly—se presentó con un ligero movimiento de mano

—Hola—murmuro la pequeña

—siéntate y desayuna—indico Sue

Pese a la actitud reservada, incluso tímida de la niña le alcanzo a notar esa chispa infantil. Se preguntó si ese comportamiento solo era porque no había confianza y con el paso de los días se volvería un remolino…como lo eran los hermanos Cullen de quienes fue nana; adora a sus "niños" y como fueron de pequeños, sin embargo esperaba que esa pequeña no llegara a tanto.

.

—…Puedes jugar en el jardín todo lo que quieras dulzura—le dijo con gesto amable al verla terminar de comer-¿del resto te encargas de explicarle Bella?—ambas asintieron

—…¿puedo ir?—pregunto Chrisy con una pisca de emoción, estaba acostumbrada a no bajar al restaurant a menos que Bella le diera permiso, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en esa pequeña habitación…una constante en sus trabajos

—Ve—respondió Bella viendo el brillo en esos pequeños ojos

—has travesuras…pero no muchas—comento Sue con un guiño de ojo antes de que saliera de la cocina

—Parece muy tranquila—dijo Shelly para sí misma

—¿en serio tiene cinco años? actúa como si tuviera más—opino Sue

—ha tenido que crecer rápido—comento Bella lo más natural que pudo

—imagino que también tu—Sue se acercó a palmar su brazo—veintidós…demasiado joven—susurro para sí haciendo que Bella se removiera incomoda, por más precaria que sea su situación no le gusta que las personas les tengan lastima…y se preguntó qué pensaría si se enterara de su verdadera edad…sin poderle aclarar la realidad—¿te duele?—señalo su rostro

—no—contesto de forma limitada—supongo que empezare con esto—señalo los platos en los que desayunaron y así inicio de forma oficial su trabajo en aquella casa

o O o

* * *

o O o

Camino a su oficina Edward vio ya sin interés como todos se abrían a su paso y bufo internamente de cómo algunos incluso se escondían…'¡baj! menos idiotas que ver' pensó con una ceja enarcada.

.

— _Señor Cullen, su hermano está aquí—_ le informo su asistente por el intercomunicador un par de horas después

—que pase—luego de unos segundos cruzo las puertas de la gran oficina

-..No puedo creer que tu propio hermano tenga que anunciarse—comento Emmett llegando hasta el escritorio

—estoy trabajando y cada persona que quiera una entrevista con el CEO de esta compañía debe anunciarse…sobre todo si no tiene cita—su hermano contesto con una mueca ante la fría respuesta de Edward—y después de todo tú haces lo mismo…¿o es que si alguien llega de visita dejas a tus pacientes para atenderlo?

—fue una broma ¿por qué siempre te tomas todo tan enserio?—Emmett recibió un bajo bufido en respuesta—como sea…felicidades—le mostro una revista con su rostro en la portada, a sus veintiocho años Edward fue nombrado empresario del año…otra vez

—trae ciertos beneficios no lo puedo negar, pero en lo personal ese premio no tiene importancia, los resultados en la empresa son los que me dicen que estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo—contesto fastidiado revisando unos documentos…ahora Emmett no pudo ni quiso evitar un bufido

-¿cómo es que todo esto te gusta?—lo vio señalar los variados documentos en el escritorio

—lo mismo me pregunto de tu trabajo, ¿enserio? existiendo neurología…cardiología ¿tuviste que escoger pediatría?

—me gustan los niños

—y a mí mis contratos…ninguno entiende al otro, dejémoslo así, nos ha funcionado por años

—con razón solo la pesada de Victoria te aguanta—dijo para sí mismo

—con quien me acueste no te interesa—soltó con dureza

—no vine a pelear

—¿entonces qué haces aquí?

—visitando al idiota de mi hermano, que no tiene la mínima decencia de atender el teléfono—Emmett soltó muy molesto—pero veo que el verdadero idiota soy yo por creer que mi visita te importaría un poco, sigue con tu feliz autoexilio de la familia—de poco sirvió la dura mirada que Edward le envió ya que de inmediato se levantó y emprendió la ida—ten consideración de Esme, ayer fui a verla y está triste porque apenas si hablan y solo te ve en revistas

Agrego sin girarse y Edward bufo impaciente…aunque no le gusta hacer sentir mal a sus padres le molesta que su familia no entienda que tiene prioridades muy diferentes a las de ellos, claro que le importan, pero si están bien su trabajo es primero.

o O o

* * *

o O o

A tempranas horas de la mañana entre Sue, Shelly y Bella habían terminado con los quehaceres de la casa (que ciertamente no fue mucho) y tenían el tiempo libre hasta la cena.

-¿quieres ayuda?—pregunto a Diego al verlo encerar el auto

—ya estoy terminando, gracias

—que flores tan bonitas—comento Chrisy pasando los dedos entre ellas

—son hortensias—le informo Bella

—uhmm...¿ya puedo tener mi flor?—pidió con ternura

—..si—contesto con una sonrisa; le prometió que si tenían más espacio podría tener una maceta, aunque aún considera que su estancia ahí será efímera..no quiso quitarle la ilusión a su pequeña hermana

—gracias mami—la cual respondió corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo

—No tienen ni que decirlo para saber que es tu hija…son idénticas—declaro Diego cuando la pequeña regresaba a ver el resto de las flores

—sí, somos bastante parecidas—"aunque ella tiene los ojos de nuestra madre" agrego en su mente

—…¿fue…el padre?—pregunto en tono serio señalando su rostro

Bella se ha acostumbrado a variadas preguntas sobre _el padre_ de Chrisy pero jamás imagino que alguien fuera a pensar que la golpeara, le hubiera gustado contestar que su padre…el de ambas…fue el mejor hombre que haya conocido, incapaz de lastimar a nadie sin razón y menos a una mujer…

—no…el falleció—más tuvo que responder con simpleza

—¿antiguo jefe?—bufo con varios sentimientos dándole así la respuesta—maldito hijo de…—se interrumpió descargando el coraje en pulir más el auto

Para Bella en cambio seguir bajo la imagen de victima indefensa la incómodo y lleno de impotencia…

—…En realidad, lo que me duele es la mano—animándola a contarle

Levanto la mano derecha en puño mostrándole sus nudillos enrojecidos y con un par de abrasiones

—¡ja! ¿no se fue limpio?—pregunto el chico con suma diversión

—le abrí el labio, no sé si le rompí la nariz pero sangro bastante y…lo patee tan fuerte que tal vez le hice la vasectomía

—¡oh! ¡jajaja! ya eres mi héroe—soltó entre carcajadas—y estoy seguro de que le hiciste un servicio a la humanidad—agrego en un tono más calmado pero divertido

—…Ummm…kgrrm, y dime…¿Así contratan aquí?—cambio el tema no sabiendo muy bien cómo abordarlo—¿Te encuentran al lado de la carretera y te llevan a casa?—trato de ponerle un tinte cómico

—Jh jh, supongo que primero corroboran tus referencias, así fue conmigo, aunque tu caso es diferente, en lo que se concentran es si le caes bien a Sue, ese será tu verdadero trabajo, acompañarla, pasar el tiempo con ella. Shelly me conto que le hizo una especie de "entrevista"…¿Ya te hablo de algo serio?¿sueldo, horarios…?

—si

—entonces ya estas dentro—le informo con una sonrisa…que Bella imito pero en realidad no sintió—aunque el que dictaminara el ' _sí o no'_ definitivo es el ogro, digo el jefe—corrigió burlón

—mmm…, ya que lo mencionas..¿Qué me dices tú de él?

—¿mi versión?—pregunto divertido pensando en que Sue y Shelly solo le habrán contado maravillas—tiene un carácter distante, nunca lo he visto de verdad enojado pero dicen que es un ogro rugiendo—eso ultimo la hizo sonreír de verdad—…En cuanto a ese tema no creo que llegara a hacer algo así—agrego con seriedad volviendo a señalar el rostro de la chica—y…digamos que no lo necesita

—¿a qué te refieres?

—según las mujeres y las revistas es el soltero más codiciado, atractivo, bla bla bla; el tipo es un hígado pero de alguna forma todas acaban enamoradas de él—termino rodando los ojos—quien sabe…a lo mejor tú también

—no lo creo—Bella se removió ante la idea

—jhmm…pues según sé, Shelly dijo lo mismo y paso por su fase de enamoramiento—volvió a sonreír ante las gesticulaciones dramáticamente cursis de Diego

—pues…espero no caer en el encanto del ogro, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para algo así

Con esta frase se despidió y fue hacia Chrisy pensando en sus propias palabras,…recordando al hombre ella misma justifico el enamoramiento de quien sea, pensó que a pesar de tener un gesto diciendo 'vete al diablo' es un hombre muy atractivo…sin embargo eso no cuenta para ella, no puede permitirse amar a alguien…o dejar que alguien la ame, aún sigue demasiado asustada, no quiere poner en peligro a nadie…

No otra vez

o0o

* * *

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Para quien quiera leer…

En el último capítulo de **Amanecer de un amor perdido** prometí que subiría un nuevo fic, los primeros meses cambie la historia al menos seis veces, por motivos con los que no los voy a aburrir lo deje retomándolo hasta hace poco…y volví a cambiar la historia. Ahora la tengo clara en mente, mitad, final, hasta un corte tipo segunda parte…pero como en mi primer fic comenzarla es lo que más se me dificulta.

Cortando el drama espero que les guste, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Qué bueno poder escribir esto de nuevo…

Besos y nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Aahh!¡aaahhh!...¡maldita sea eres increíble!—gimió Victoria en mi oído afianzándose a mis hombros—¡aaaahhhh!...¡Edward! ¡aaaaaahhhhh!—…varias estocadas después también alcance el clímax

En ocasiones (la mayoría) es una mujer insoportable, tanto como lo buena que es en la cama. Después de un largo día en la oficina me relaja tener sexo con ella, pero al terminar…

—…Quédate, es muy tarde—pidió tratando de recostarse en mi pecho

—Sabes que nunca pasara—respondí levantándome y empezando a vestirme

—debes estar agotado…solo será esta vez—aun desnuda me abrazo por la espalda y deslizo sus manos por mi abdomen

—cuantas veces te he dicho que eso me molesta—me aparte para terminar de arreglarme—…Con excepción del sexo no comparto la cama con nadie—agregue caminando a la salida

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!—escuche como bufo enojada…no le di importancia y salí rumbo a mi casa

Odio dormir acompañado, no importa que tan agotado este al terminar jamás me quedo en la misma cama, se lo dije desde el principio y estuvo de acuerdo, ¡arrghh! por eso odio más cuando **precisamente ella** me sale con estas estupideces…bajh.

~ 0 ~

—Sue prepárame un café—pedí viendo a alguien de reojo…no era ella, debe ser la chica que la acompaña, mejor, así no tiene que hacerlo Sue, ella vino a supervisar la casa no a atenderme, pero es tan necia…por fortuna no hay mucho que hacer y tiene ayuda

—…Buenos días, ¿algo más?—mi lectura se vio interrumpida por aquella voz

Conteste apenas con un desinteresado ademan, cuando la chica se alejaba la mire por primera vez…hmm creo que no es la misma, ¿quién será ella?. … ¡Pufhh! no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, por fortuna no tengo que preocuparme de estos asuntos domésticos, sé que Sue no metería a cualquiera a la casa...luego veré.

.

Llegando a la oficina Victoria no hizo ningún comentario de lo que paso, lo esperaba…estuvo de acuerdo en que esto sería sexo de vez en cuando y en los términos que ambos nos planteamos…nada exclusivo, nada de relaciones ni tonterías románticas; luego de un tiempo de conocerla me cerciore que pensaba como yo, por eso tome el riesgo de iniciar este acuerdo con una de mis mejores ejecutivas, me alegra ver que a pesar de los momentos como anoche eso no ha cambiado.

~ 0 ~

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día Eddy?—fui recibido por Sue

—te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así—la mire con seriedad

—solo lo hago cuando estamos a solas, además te llamo así desde que eras bebe y sabes que lo seguiré haciendo hasta el último de mis días…no sigas gastando energía en repetirlo—bufe para mis adentros por su respuesta—¿llamaste a tus padres?

—Sue—advertí; por ser quien es y lo que significa para mi le permito que me diga ciertas cosas hasta en cierto tono aunque la mayoría de las veces..hhrrgg—…los llamare mañana—agregue revisando la correspondencia

—mandare a que te sirvan la cena—dijo para sí dando vuelta en un casi feliz suspiro

…

.

—Buenas tardes—sin pensarlo mi vista fue atraída hacia esa voz…la chica, no es 'llamativa' pero por algún extraño motivo capto mi atención—…Provecho—agrego al terminar de poner el servicio

—Lo correcto es contestar el saludo—Sue entro por un costado cuando la chica desapareció tras otra entrada—o por lo menos hubieras dicho gracias

—me desagradan las cortesías fingidas, solo las tolero en los negocios…si es necesario—dije con voz neutra tomando un bocado

—lamento decepcionarte pero Bella es así con todos, no fingió cortesías, ella en verdad es cortés…incluso con alguien tan antipático como tu

—¡Sue!—solté mirándola molesto…cosa que no le afecto

—está bien, olvídalo—dio vuelta y me dejo disfrutar de mi cena

~ O ~ O ~ O ~

—El asunto de Berlín está fluyendo mejor de lo esperado, se arreglara antes de lo previsto—informo Jacob, amigo desde la niñez y ahora abogado en la empresa

—¿y qué hay con lo de Kensen?

—jaja no le van a gustar los nuevos términos pero aceptara—agrego divertido

—sería un estúpido si no, es el mejor trato que podrá conseguir con una empresa tan importante como esta—solté en tono neutro

—cierto—unos momentos después sonó su móvil—Disculpa,…¿diga?...hola hermosa, perdóname pero estoy en una reunión ¿te marco más tarde?...ok, nos vemos…si si, lo prometí..yo te hare la cena

A pesar de estar a unos pasos de mi escritorio y que lo murmuro pude escuchar esa última frase…haciéndome soltar una baja risa…

—sin comentarios—mascullo serio acercándose de nuevo

—¿sobre qué?—pregunte fingiéndome ajeno—necesito que revises los documentos de la compañía japonesa, te los enviaran en cuanto estén listos

—si—respondió con normalidad tomando las carpetas que estaba revisando—si no hay algo más me voy—hice un gesto con la mano indicándole que podía

—Una pregunta—dije un paso antes de que saliera—¿Vas a usar delantal? porque he escuchado que…—apenas termine la pregunta me hizo la seña con el dedo medio y se fue

..¿Que puedo decir?, no pude evitar el comentario…jhm agradezco nunca tener que pasar por una tontería así.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que Sue me dio el _tour_ por la casa me sorprendió…y pareció un total desperdicio, de espacio y dinero. Pensando en el dueño creería que un departamento (y a eso me refiero a _un piso_ de lujo) quedaría más con él. Es soltero, podría haber buscado algo con mayor acceso a los lugares de moda, a la vida nocturna, etcétera. También algo más cercano a su oficina. En cuanto a lo económico ni que decirlo, gasta en sueldos innecesarios; aunque Sue viva aquí casi no se ven, y bueno nosotros…nuestros puestos existen solo por ella, no puedo entenderlo. Esta zona comprende un conjunto de residencias, con amplias entradas, jardines relativamente grandes…ésta incluso puede darse el lujo de tener el cobertizo en donde nos estamos quedando; cuando escuchaba de las viviendas en NY imaginaba edificios, incluso sus mansiones construidas hacia arriba no a lo ancho, supongo que es cuestión de encontrar el lugar idílico…y tener con que pagarlo.

Pufgj, que forma de mal gastar el dinero…sin embargo debo agradecerlo, por ello tengo un buen empleo…que tal vez no dure.

El pensamiento martillaba mi cabeza, mi corazón…mis nervios, cada vez que encontraba la mirada de Sue, cada que recibía una llamada, imaginaba que era el momento en que me preguntaría porque no encuentran nada de nuestro historial más allá de hace unos meses, no obstante casi una semana después…nada. ¿Es que acaso se conforman con las referencias? eso no es correcto, yo indagaría a fondo a quien llevo a trabajar y aún más a vivir a mi casa, aunque por supuesto no seré yo quien lo traiga a colación. Pese a que la intranquilidad no desaparecerá de mí (en cualquier momento podrían remover el pasado y abrir brechas que no estoy lista para afrontar…que me dan miedo) es una constante, lo ha sido desde esa noche.

Tal vez con el paso de estos días podría haberme aferrado a que teníamos un poco de suerte…pero Sue me ha puesto un nuevo peso en los hombros. Como dijo Diego el señor Cullen no sabe de Chrisy…y ella no tiene intenciones de contárselo. No me gusta la situación, me parece un juego en el que seremos las únicas en perder, pero le seguí la corriente, Sue nos tendió la mano…hare esto por ella.

Seguimos en la habitación del jardín, le viene bien porque así hay menos posibilidades de que él y Chrisy se encuentren, y me viene bien a mí porque en el jardín tenemos bastante privacidad…lo que es mejor…sobre todo en las noches como esta, cuando los recuerdos me causan tanta nostalgia y dolor que me es inevitable llorar…en silencio...me acostumbre a llorar en silencio para no preocupar a mi hermanita…

—Cuanto los extraño—susurre lo más bajo que pude, doblándome del casi dolor físico que me causa callar

Como otras veces ya que me sentí un poco tranquila limpie mi rostro y regrese al lado de mi hermanita…de inmediato la abrace, eso me calma más que nada en el mundo.

o 0 o

—Otra vez haces eso—comento Sue señalando la servilleta torciéndose entre mis dedos

—..hhh, supongo que es mejor para mí no comentarlo pero me pone más intranquila…¿Cuándo vas a hablarle de Chrisy?

—no te preocupes por eso—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—pero es necesario, si no va a permitir que nos quedemos tengo que buscar otro trabajo—…no es que me haya quedado quieta, desde el primer día me la he pasado recolectando opciones

—no veo la razón por la que se opondría

—bueno…escuche que no le gustan los niños—comente esperando no meter en problemas a Diego

—¡oh Bella!, lo que no le gusta es cuidarlos…tratarlos—contesto con un gesto triste y desganado—con excepción de sus sobrinas por supuesto, por eso te digo que no habrá problema con Chrisy, mientras no juegue con sus cosas no le importara que este aquí

—¿estás segura?

—Claro; no le he dicho porque…—se interrumpió con una leve risita

—¿por qué?

—quiero saber cuánto tarda en darse cuenta—contesto entre risas; justo lo que imagine

—¿y cuando se entere no se molestara porque se lo ocultamos?

—no se lo vamos a ocultar, deja que tu pequeñita haga todo con normalidad, no la escondas—asentí no muy convencida—vamos niña, ayuda a esta anciana a divertirse unos días mas

—no eres una anciana

—tengo edad para ser tu abuela así que no digas lo contrario—eso logro sacarme una genuina sonrisa—…¿Es por eso que no le has buscado una nueva escuela?—comento mirando a mi hermanita totalmente entretenida en su libro

—le gusta,…y en su caso es un milagro—murmure para mi—por lo que si tenemos que mudarnos otra vez…

—con Edward no habrá problema, lo conozco…solo queda tu lado del asunto— _y ese es preciso el punto—_ ¿Acaso planeas dejarme tan pronto?

—hhhh espero que no—conteste con sinceridad—lo que pasa es…que a veces cuesta creer que te está yendo bien. … Lo lamento, creo no soy muy buena compañía ¿cierto?—agregue con ligereza tratando de alejar el ambiente creado

—tienes tus momentos—contesto igual—…Deberías llevarla—dijo mirando de nuevo a Chrisy—doy fe de cuanto le gusta, la he visto ponerse tareas ¿Qué niño hace eso?—termino entre risitas

—…debería—repetí no muy convencida

—¿Qué hay de ti?—eso me confundió—no sé hasta dónde hayas estudiado pero en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte he notado que eres una niña culta y muy inteligente, apostaría a que eres bastaste capaz de tener un mejor trabajo..o de seguir estudiando

—agradezco mucho tus palabras; respondiéndote termine lo que aquí equivaldría la preparatoria, y en cuanto a seguir…es complicado, las cosas cambiaron—complete neutral

—…Si hubieras podido ir a la universidad ¿qué carrera habrías elegido?

—maestría en administración de empresas…aunque durante años creí que medicina

—¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—con sinceridad…no estoy segura—conteste entretenida—llegue a sorprenderme, tantos años fija en la idea de ser doctora y una tarde…apenas unas horas bastaron para encender la chispa de curiosidad, de interés en esa otra carrera—recordé con una linda sensación—Al final creo que fueron las posibilidades; ser médico no se trata de una sola cosa, el cuerpo humano es tan complejo y frágil que existe una gran variedad de especialidades para auxiliarlo, pero la administración ofrece una gama casi ilimitada en que emplear tus conocimientos y no por eso dedicarte a una zona, puedes emprender proyectos simultáneos y tan diferentes entre sí, ya sea grandes o pequeños se vuelven extraordinarios solo por formar parte de ello—termine con un hermoso sentimiento en el pecho

—Tienes una luz en la mirada…—escuche las dulces palabras entre la bruma—Es evidente cuanto te gusta Bella, un fervor así no debe ser dejado de lado—dijo con tono profundo—inténtalo, lucha por ello…aun si tu situación es complicada

Y de ese sentimiento caí a un tenso vacío;…solté demasiado la lengua. Pocas veces me doy la libertad de hablar de mis sueños, no fue buena idea hacerlo con ella, no con la persona que apoya tanto a Diego para que termine sus estudios. Mis circunstancias son diferentes, no sé hasta dónde alcance a deducirlo…no sé si me gustaría que lo hiciera; lo económico, el tiempo y las obligaciones que me demandarían no son nada a comparación de los verdaderos obstáculos.

Cambie el tema, tal vez demasiado evidente ya que me siguió sin chistar.

Tiempo después se nos unió mi hermanita…note de nuevo un semblante especial en Sue, algo me dice que la idea de cuidarla fue lo que me dio la oportunidad de conservar este trabajo. No me demerito, me esfuerzo por ser alguien agradable a pesar de mis "momentos", aunque la enorme sonrisa que pone al contarme sobre los hermanos Cullen me dice que de eso se trata, adora a sus _'niños'_ , Chrisy debe revivirle todos sus recuerdos…¿Porque no habrá ido con Emmett o Alice?, cada uno tiene una niña ¿porque se habrá quedado con él?

..¿Tendrá que ver con esta enorme y solitaria casa?...

Tenía mis reservas en cuanto a si conservaría el empleo, no me gustaría ilusionar a Chrisy porque de quedarme sin trabajo me gustaría movernos, a otro estado incluso; pero algo hizo que confiara en las palabras de Sue, en que las cosas seguirán bien. Me arriesgue (odiando la idea) y le dije a mi hermanita que me pondría a buscarle una escuela para llevarla lo antes posible…su carita no pudo irradiar más felicidad, espero que todo salga bien…hare todo porque las cosas salgan bien.

~ 0 ~

Dábamos el último recorrido a la casa dejando todo listo para irnos a descansar…

—No hablas mucho…sobre ustedes y sus vidas—cuando soltó Sue

Jhm, ¿cree que no hablo mucho?...bien, tal vez tenga razón, pero lo poco que le he contado es en verdad importante y significativo para mí…

—no tengo mucho que contar—aunque me gustaría habérselo dicho solo trate de desentenderme

—¿por qué no me hablas de donde vivían?

—recordar nuestro hogar…y como eran nuestras vidas aún me resulta doloroso—mi voz fue neutra y controlada, como se me ha vuelto costumbre

—¿también hablar de tus padres?

—si…me entristece, pero de ellos si hablo…a Chrisy, le hablo de ellos todo el tiempo—dije con opresión en el pecho

Con intensión de no adentrarme más en el tema (y si fuera posible descartarlo en su totalidad) seguí con nuestro recorrido…hasta notar que nadie me seguía; gire encontrando a una mujer entera…aunque su mirada…hhhhh, no hay descripción, solo sé que es la misma que en muchas ocasiones he encontrado en mi reflejo…

—Jamás tuve más familia que mi madre,…tenía tu edad cuando murió—y su tono lejano y dolorido lo confirmaron—la familia de Esme fue muy generosa conmigo y cuando ella y Carlisle tuvieron a sus hijos me llevaron tratándome como un miembro más de la familia…desde entonces han sido lo único que tengo—continuo con una sonrisa plagada de diferentes sentimientos—adoro a Edward…en mi corazón es mi nieto, pero no puedo evitar enojarme con él viendo como desperdicia a la hermosa familia que tiene—su voz fue un fiel reflejo de sus palabras

—…Debe creer que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, que los vera después…jh, acepto que hubo ocasiones en las que pensé de la misma forma—comente con un sentimiento agridulce—en esos momentos lo único que quería era ocuparme de lo mío, divertirme, ir con…—mi voz se cortó, no de dolor sino de coraje—y ahora daría lo que fuera por tener a mi familia reunida una vez más—volví al tema de mis padres, no quiero pensar más de la cuenta en…rrghjj—aunque sea solo un momento…abrazarlos…escuchar sus voces diciéndome que me quieren…o regañándome por lo que estoy haciendo mal, no me importaría…no me importaría nada más que estar juntos..un..momento..mas

Sin poder evitarlo fui invadida por el dolor…incluso físico, los ojos me picaban al no dejar escapar las lágrimas, sentí como mis uñas estaban a nada de traspasarme las palmas, mi garganta se convirtió en un asfixiante nudo y el agujero en mi corazón apenas me dejaba respirar…

—ojala los demás pudieran entenderlo…antes de que sea demasiado tarde—la lejana y triste voz frente a mí solo me empujaba a la depresión

No debo permitirlo

—creo que…—mi estrangulada voz murió cuando al levantar la mirada note por el rabillo del ojo una figura que desapareció tras una pared

—¿qué?—pregunto Sue volteando en la misma dirección

—amhh…nada—solté distraída—es solo que…no creo que debamos seguir deprimiéndonos—use un tono relajado tratando de despejar el asunto

—¡ahhhhhhh! Si…lo sé—me dio la razón en medio de un pesado suspiro—bueno basta, dejemos las tristezas—sacudió las manos graciosamente y cambio de semblante

Con una pequeña sonrisa seguimos el recorrido…aunque estoy segura de no ser la única que sigue con el tema flotando alrededor.

.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y aun no se escuchaba nada de él, por un momento me dio curiosidad y fui a asomarme…su auto está aquí, lo que significa que _sí_ esta aquí ¿nos habrá escuchado hablar?...pufhhj creo que la pregunta real es cuánto habrá escuchado

—Sue, iré un momento a ver a Chrisy—dije tratando de no pensar en ello

—sí, no te preocupes,…de hecho ya vete a descansar

—¿y tú?

—también me retirare, parece que…

—Sue—la voz acercándose desde mi espalda casi me hizo saltar

—¡oh! Edward me…nos asustaste—corrigió divertida

Mientras intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras no pude parar de pensar en lo que presencio, no me gusta, no me gusta haberme puesto así, frente a alguien…y menos que él lo haya visto…

—…Señor Cullen—salude (sin tono alguno) cuando se me quedo viendo

—llévame un café a mi despacho—dijo aun viéndome; asentí en respuesta

—yo lo hare Bella, tu…

—dije que ella lo lleve—la interrumpió con voz firme—es algo tarde, tu vete a descansar—Sue lo miro bastante molesta pero él ni siquiera lo noto al darse vuelta de inmediato…

—no no no Bella, ve a ver a tu pequeñita yo atenderé a Edward—dijo al notar que me dirigía a la cocina

—está bien Sue, yo lo hago…deberías hacerle caso e ir a…

—¿cómo?—interrumpió cruzándose de brazos—no solo tengo que escuchar a ese niño tratando de darme ordenes sobre mi descanso ¿sino a ti poniéndote de su lado?

—no me pongo del lado de nadie, pero si yo intento procurarte imagínalo a él que lo has cuidado desde que nació—respondí ante su pose molesta y ofendida—aunque no fue la mejor forma es así como te dice que se preocupa por ti—su semblante cambio a una tierna sonrisa

—se nota que eres mamá…y una buena mamá—me conmovió mucho su respuesta—bien, me iré a "descansar"

—¿a "descansar"?—la imite poniendo las comillas en el aire—tu misma dijiste que ya te retirarías—agregue lo más divertida que este día me permitió estar

—no significa lo mismo, no tengo nada de sueño, iré a buscar en que entretenerme hasta que esté cansada de verdad…y será algo que no desgaste a esta anciana para que los niños no se preocupen

Negué sonriendo mientras se iba refunfuñando a su habitación.

.

—¿Señor?—llame a la puerta con el café listo

—pasa

Lo vi tras su escritorio revisando unos documentos…¿acaso nunca deja de trabajar?

—¿le dijiste?—pregunto sin mirarme

—¿disculpe?—fingí confusión

—sé que me viste ¿le dijiste a Sue que estaba ahí?

—no—respondí de nuevo falta de tono, lo que contrariamente podría dejar ver mi molestia. Sé que no es sensato pero de verdad me molesta, por más que sea su casa no debió de haber escuchado una conversación ajena

—no le digas…por favor—pidió dirigiéndome la mirada por primera vez…notando algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes (tampoco es que haya dado pie a más que su habitual frialdad)

—no lo hare…¿se le ofrece algo más?—se levantó caminando hacia una ventana, siempre que nos encontramos ya está enfundado en un perfecto y elegante traje, no lo había visto así con ropa tan casual…se ve aún más joven de lo que es, más tratable…cálido

..¿Pero qué hago yo notando su ropa o como se ve?…sobretodo justo ahora…

—te ofrezco una disculpa—dijo luego de una profunda respiración—no debí escuchar su charla y no hay justificación pero en cuanto la oí tan triste…, es casi como otra abuela para mí…yo…—más allá de sus palabras fue el sentimiento lo que dijo todo

—¿se lo ha dicho?

—Eso es todo ya puedes irte a descansar—…aunque volvió a su pose seca en cuanto intervine

—hasta mañana

Vaya, parece que existe más en Edward Cullen de lo que se ve, al menos para con su familia, y como señalo, eso incluye a Sue. Jmmm es bueno saber que el cariño que le tiene es correspondido…me alegro por ella.

* * *

En cuanto salió de mi despacho tuve ganas de arrojar algo o…¡aajjj!, que irritante es hablar así,

¿Cómo carajos termine en esta situacion?...¿Pero que me sucedió?

…

—Buenos días Eddy ¿cómo estás?—al bajar por la mañana (más tarde de lo que acostumbro) me encontré con Sue cerca de la sala

—bien…¿y tú?

—también, gracias…¿quieres desayunar?

—si—conteste siguiéndola a la cocina

—me encontré con un pequeño desastre en el despacho—comento _"indiferente"_

La única intervención de mi parte fue un bajo gruñido recordando que luego del momento con esa chica, la escena que presencie no paro de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, trayendo más y más malditos pensamientos que…grhhh…

—Para eso se emplea ayuda—dije tratando de alejar de nuevo esa estúpida situación cuando la vi empezar a sacar cosas de los estantes—llama a esa chica para que lo haga

—se llama Bella y hoy es su día libre—contesto dirigiéndose a la nevera

—¿cuánto tiene aquí?

—como dos semanas

—¿y que sabes de ella?

—¿hay algo en especial que quieras saber?—pregunto siguiendo con lo que hacia

—no…solo quiero estar seguro que no trajiste a una total desconocida—me acerque a ella y ayude a servir la comida

—eso nunca te ha importado Edward, además…creí que confiabas en mi—respondió con un ligero tono herido

—claro que confío en ti—la tome de los hombros para reafirmar mis palabras—tan solo quise interesarme un poco por lo que sucede; después de todo es mi casa…y vivo aquí

—Y…a veces apenas si vienes a dormir—agrego con mirada reprobatoria—aunque si quieres saber más de lo que pasa en tu casa te diré que Diego lleva aquí más de un año, siempre está al pendiente de la casa…y de mí, respeta los reglamentos de tránsito, es muy simpático y nos defendió cuando intentaron asaltarnos—empezaba a bufar cuando eso ultimo capto mi atención

—¿intentaron asaltarte?¿porque no me dijiste?

—porque no pasó nada…gracias a ese muchacho

—debiste haberme dicho—declare con dureza

—respecto a Bella…—continuo sin mucho interés en mi intervención—supe lo necesario cuando la conocí y la contrate por eso…además de lo correspondiente, claro; en cuanto a lo demás es muy responsable, siempre está lista desde temprano y se queda hasta tarde por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca. Hhhhhh Bella es una buena chica, no se cada recóndito detalle de su vida pero en definitiva no me arrepiento de haberla contratado…y algo me dice que no me arrepentiré—termino con tal convicción que no me pareció

—le tienes mucha fe—la mire con ojos entre cerrados, eso no es bueno, ni siquiera con personas que conozcamos de años

—sí, se la tengo—agrego con suma seguridad; hhh espero que su fe sea justificada—…Iré a casa de tus padres

—siempre lo haces estos días—pensé en voz alta

—¿por qué no vas un rato? estoy segura de que…

—si—la interrumpí tomando el último bocado

—¿solo así?...¿sí?—me miro un poco sorprendida

—quiero verlos…¿es tan sorprendente?—pregunte un poco a la defensiva a pesar de comprender su reacción

—bueno..es que…por lo general ya tienes planes y no te gusta cambiarlos..a menos que sea por algo…importante—murmuro molesta esa última palabra

—¿de verdad soy tan desgraciado?—gruñí para mi llegando a la misma conclusión que anoche

—oh no, no digas eso cariño—…maldita sea me escucho—me refiero a que…

—basta del tema—zanje

Odio esta clase de conversaciones

—está bien, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos

~ 0 ~

—¿¡Edward!?—Esme sonó tan sorprendida como Sue—¡hijo que bueno que viniste!—de inmediato se abalanzo a abrazarme

Creí que por lo menos uno de mis hermanos estaría aquí pero no fue así, solo están mis padres…y tal vez es lo mejor, Alice puede llegar a ser demasiado irritante y no es de mi agrado seguir discutiendo con Emmett; no, Esme y Carlisle no se merecen ese ambiente.

.

—¿Y dónde está Alistair?—pregunto Carlisle por su viejo amigo…quien trabaja para la empresa—hace tiempo que no lo veo

—por el momento en Grecia pero no regresara pronto, tiene que…

—¡Llegaron!—la animada voz de Esme me interrumpió junto con el timbre, note el brillo en sus ojos por las misteriosas visitas, pregunte a Sue con la mirada, solo sonrió esperando a que alguien entrara

—¡Cuidado Beth vas a tirar eso!— _genial_ , como no lo imagine

—mi preciosa niña—Esme abrió los brazos para recibir a mi sobrina Elizabeth (quien saco un poco de la hiperactividad de su madre)

—abuelita Esme, mira lo que mami me hizo—dijo entre pequeños saltos señalando su ropa

—Que milagro que te dejas ver— _"saludo"_ Alice mirándome con los brazos en jarra

—sabes que me reservo a pequeñas dosis tu arrolladora personalidad hermanita—respondí ácidamente

—ven princesa, saluda a _tío Eddy_ —por un segundo creí que dejaría pasar mi respuesta pero no, me lo devolvió llamándome por ese maldito diminutivo

—hola bonita

Pude haber revirado el golpe..si no fuera tan infantil, en cambio me agache a saludar a mi sobrina y con una gran sonrisa hacer que se sintiera cómoda conmigo, no nos vemos mucho así que…

—Como dije Jas no podrá venir y yo solo puedo quedarme un par de horas—alcance a escuchar

—no importa cariño

—¿y los demás?

—Emmett está de guardia y Rose tenía que resolver unos pendientes, dijo que trataría de no tardarse

Deje de poner atención a los demás y me concentre en Beth, a los pocos minutos ya estaba platicándome una infinidad de cosas, instándome a recorrer la casa para mostrarme lo nuevo que mis padres les habían traído para jugar…y pidiéndome que jugara con ella; trate de seguirle el paso pero en ocasiones es demasiado activa, no como Alice por afortuna aunque sí más de lo que mis nervios pueden soportar.

—¿Media hora?¿en serio? no la has visto en casi dos meses ¿y eso es todo?

—por más que quisiera no sé cómo jugar con un niño—le respondí a Sue

—si no hubiera crecido contigo me preguntaría si algún día fuiste uno—gruñí ante el estúpido y entrometido comentario de Alice

—resulta un poco complicado si no se está acostumbrado sin embargo lo haces bien, las niñas se divierten mucho cuando están contigo—intervino Esme con una tierna sonrisa

—¡mira tío Ed!—Beth llego corriendo hasta nosotros agitando una Tablet—este es el vestido que mami me está haciendo para mi cumpleaños—me mostro emocionada—¡va a ser de princesas, mami va hacer que vengan a mi fiesta!—agrego dando saltitos—vas a venir ¿verdad?—y…hasta el momento caí en cuenta que…no recuerdo cuando es

—amm…tratare bonita, el asunto es que a veces tengo **mucho** trabajo—no es excusa, de verdad hay ocasiones en que olvido que día vivo—pero ten por seguro que te voy a mandar un grandioso regalo

Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su carita, yendo luego a entretenerse en su Tablet; mis sobrinas son tan preciosas que a pesar de no convivir mucho con ellas me quieren, pero siendo franco…no les soy indispensable, no les afecta que falte a ese tipo de eventos.

..Por otro lado tanto mis padres como Sue me miraron con reproche, y Alice…ella solo rodo los ojos…

—las estadísticas dicen que no vas a venir pero si lo haces…—me advirtió—no invites a la pesada de Victoria, sabes que me cae como barros en el cutis

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no tengo nada serio con nadie y menos con Victoria!?—di unos pasos cansado de repetirlo—jamás la invitaría a un evento familiar

—¡gracias hermanito! sabía que podía adorarte—y en un total cambio de actitud (típico de Alice) se arrojó dramáticamente a abrazarme,…esta vez fui yo quien rodo los ojos

Como a la hora llego Rosalie con mi otra sobrina Lillian o Lily como todos le decimos, ella es más tranquila…con ella me entiendo más. Adoro a mis sobrinas, todos lo saben, es una de las pocas cosas que no me cuesta…ni disgusta demostrar…

—¡Más rápido tío Ed! ¡Más rápido!—gritaban mientras impulsaba la rueda giratoria que les instalaron en el patio

—descansemos un rato, van a terminar muy mareadas y no quiero que alguna salga volando y se lastime—pedí deteniéndome…no les gustó la idea ya que luego de protestas y algunos pucheros ellas se pusieron a hacer girar esa cosa

—Solo faltas tú hijo—las observaba a unos metros cuando Carlisle se acercó a palmar mi hombro

—no soy un hombre de familia, se los he dicho desde que nació Lily—conteste en tono cansado

—dime que por lo menos no te preguntas como sería tener un hijo—y eso me hizo mirarlo con la ceja enarcada

—NO, la paternidad **no es para mi**

—eso dicen la mayoría de los hombres hasta que sucede

No conteste más que un bufido y regrese a la casa...¿Cómo puede pensar que quiero ser padre? Amo a mis sobrinas, me gusta convivir con ellas…verlas felices, pero eso no significa que YO quiera tener hijos, eso es para un hombre de familia…algo que yo no soy.

No, no estoy hecho para una familia propia.


	3. Chapter 3

Como Sue acostumbra salir los fines de semana, hicimos nuestros propios planes y solo fuimos a despedirnos…un poco temprano para ser domingo, pero mi hermanita estaba tan llena de energía que apenas despertó ya quería irse; en lo personal, a pesar de ser mi día libre y saber que en cuanto esté lista Diego la llevara a la mansión Cullen, no me sentí cómoda de irnos.

Ella debería vivir allá, por lo que sé la tratan como a una más de la familia…y no es que aquí sea lo contrario pero sencillamente no es lo mismo, poco es el tiempo que pasa con su _nieto_ y aunque la trata bien no me parece suficiente. Quiero creer que somos una buena compañía y que nos hemos tomado aprecio mutuo…sin embargo…siempre es mejor estar con **tu** **familia**.

.

—¡Mira mira! ¡Vamos!—pidió Chrisy al pasar frente a una pista de hielo

—ahh…amm…—balbucee; suelen ser costosas, y en este momento en que no tengo ni una certeza en que conservare el empleo...

—por favoooor, un ratito—su dulce vocesita y ojitos brillantes me interrumpieron

Con algo tan hermoso ¿como negarse?

—bueno, un rato—salto de la felicidad y corrió hacia el lugar.

También me anime a hacerlo y en cuanto estuve sobre el hielo me emocione como hace mucho no sucedía…siempre me encanto patinar…

—Recuerda, pon tus pies así para que tengas equilibrio—explique, apenas lo ha hecho un par de veces—…ahora vamos a deslizarnos un poco

La tome de ambas manos y con suavidad nos lleve a dar una vuelta…olvidándome de nuestra economía al escuchar su risita…TODO vale la pena con tal de que ella sea feliz

—también quiero patinar así—pidió al deslizarme en reversa para ayudarla mejor

—en cuanto tengas más control podrás patinar así…y hacer mucho más—como ya tenía un poco de equilibrio (y casi no hay gente) la solté un momento logrando dar un loop

—¡woaw! ¿¡me enseñas a hacer eso!?—el movimiento estuvo muy fallido para mi gusto pero a ella le encanto, casi se cae de la emoción

—tienes que aprender a patinar bien y practicar mucho dando vueltas simples, si lo intentas ahora te lastimaras—asintió con un lindo pucherito que me hizo reír

Hhhhh…si tan solo la vida consistiera únicamente de momentos como estos.

~ 0 ~

—Buenos días

Salude a..amm…Edward de forma mecánica al encontrármelo de camino al comedor, llamando mi atención que volteara hacia mí, y se quedara mirándome de una manera…que no pude identificar pero me provoco una inusual sensación en el estómago, para luego de unos segundos murmurar algo y sin más continuar su camino…

.Extraño.

..Y no termino ahí, en lo que me tomo servirle no me quito la vista de encima. Trate de no darle importancia, no fue fácil, tiene una mirada tan intensa que casi podía sentir…

—¿Algo más?—pregunte ahora siendo yo quien lo mira directo…supongo que tiene algo que decirme

No me respondió, siguió con lo mismo unos segundos más y termino haciendo un desganado ademan indicando que podía irme…muy extraño, ¿qué le pasará?

…Ahhhjj no será por lo que escucho el otro día ¿cierto?, con lo depresiva que se veía Sue debe pensar que no soy una buena compañía, ¡fhhj no fue mi culpa!, yo trate de terminar el tema pero…aahhh…

—Qué cara—se burló Diego al encontrarnos—¿pasa algo?

—no,…amm…cosas—balbucee

—..Ayer tuve el día libre desde la mañana—comento emprendiendo el paso de nuevo—quiero que conozcan a mi novia, iba a llamarte para invitarlas a dar una vuelta pero ella si tuvo que trabajar—agrego no muy feliz

—hubiera sido agradable conocerla…ya será después

—¿el próximo fin?, me desocupo como al mediodía y Bree no trabaja

Amm ok, ¿salir con mi compañero de trabajo para que conozcamos a su novia?, respondí por inercia, sin embargo…no es algo que haría. Él me cae bien, le he tomado aprecio…y ese es el problema, desde hace tiempo resolví no crear lazos de ningún tipo, aunque con este tipo de convivencia es casi imposible me propuse que fuera al mínimo, platicar, acompañarnos, etcétera…pero nunca familiarizarnos tanto…ya de por si siento que rompí esa resolución con Sue ¿ahora también con él?...

—claro, si no tienen algún otro plan…si quieres—su intervención en volumen normal decayendo hasta un murmullo me indico que nos había dejado en un silencio…incomodo según su semblante

—discúlpame Diego, no es eso—mentí avergonzada—es que…no sé si seguiremos aquí para el próximo fin de semana—jmm…para nuestro infortunio no es solo una excusa—..es preciso en lo que venía pensando

—hhhh a diario estas con eso ¿cierto?—comento de nuevo relajado—deberías confiar en Sue…ella confía en ti—declaro con seguridad—Cuida mucho a su familia, nunca hubiera dejado a alguien venir aquí sin antes comprobar sus referencias, pero con ustedes lo hizo

—supongo que…le removió el corazón las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos—comente incomoda

—no, no creo que haya sido por eso, tal vez se habría detenido a ayudarlas de alguna manera pero no trayéndolas aquí, la verdad creo que vio algo en ustedes; en ti—agrego mirándome…como Edward hace unos minutos, aunque Diego no me hizo sentir…como lo hizo él—Sue tiene ese… _yene se qua*_ para conocer a las personas—su terrible pronunciación me saco una pequeña sonrisa

—…Ok, si estas en lo cierto…el domingo—sin más me rendí, no puedo explicarle…exponerle lo que hay en mi interior

—lo estoy, así que tenemos un trato

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta el salón, encontrando a Sue cepillando el cabello de mi hermanita, una linda imagen, me enterneció mucho, aunque también me afecto…me recordó demasiado a Renée.

Aun hasta el más mínimo detalle me recuerda al menos a uno de ellos.

.

Tras los veinte minutos que en promedio tarda Edward en desayunar regrese al comedor, por si necesitaba algo o a levantar el servicio si ya había terminado, no llegue, poco antes me lo encontré de camino contrario…

—Ven—ordeno siguiendo de largo,…hhhh parece que después de todo si quiere decirme algo

Lo seguí a su despacho y apenas entre él ya estaba recargado en su escritorio cruzado de brazos…mirándome como hace un rato

¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?¿por qué no va directo al punto? Me pone muy nerviosa aunque trato de no proyectarlo ¿qué pretende?

—…Quiero hablarte de Sue—dijo luego de unos largos segundos—…ella…tiene mucha fe en ti—continuo desviando la mirada; que extraño, el que dejara de mirarme no me alivio, al contrario se sintió…ammm…

—lo sé—casi murmure—Su fe será justificada, no la defraudare—agregue con mejor voz, frunció un poco el ceño sin embargo…una ligera curvatura empezó a extenderse por la comisura de sus labios

Vaya ¿mi jefe sonríe?

—pensé casi exacto esas palabras cuando me lo dijo—pareció decir para sí aun con esa difuminada sonrisa—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?—pregunto recobrando la seriedad

..Y yo suspire en el interior, llevamos usando ese apellido varios meses, es el único que Chrisy recuerda o al menos reconoce…y aún me deja una sensación extraña presentarnos

—Miller—me acerque a darle la mano, acto que lo hizo enarcarme una ceja

—¿Bella?—pregunto en cierto tono, tuve que contenerme de suspirar de verdad

—Isabella…Isabella Miller

Sé que es estúpido conservar nuestros nombres si estamos escondiéndonos…pero…nuestra historia esta mas allá de eso.

Como no desistí correspondió a mi saludo…y…cuando estrechamos las manos…una corriente extraña..interesante..agradable vibro bajo mi piel…

—Sue dijo que en momentos hablas con acento—soltó de repente dando unos pasos…obviamente terminando nuestro contacto

—viví unos años en UK—mi voz fue baja, esa sensación…amm…

—¿dónde?

—Birmingham

—¿de dónde eres?

—de…—al momento timbro su móvil, interrumpiendo y haciéndome dar cuenta que a pesar de estar _concentrada en mi historia_ de alguna manera también estaba..dispersa

—¿Qué pasa Benjamín?—contesto en su típico tono frío—…No, sabes a la perfección que el acuerdo fue que ellos deberían arreglar con las aduanas el…—lo interrumpieron desde el otro lado de la línea

Su gesto se volvió demasiado serio…y termino tornándose…

—¿¡QUE!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió?!

…Furioso, me indico que después de todo no habría interrogatorio, lo agradecí…y no es que me alegre la llamada que está recibiendo pero fue muy oportuna para mí. Dio la vuelta a su escritorio yendo a revisar algo en su portátil y como supongo debe querer privacidad…lo aproveche; se notaba bastante sumido en su mundo así que me retire en silencio.

Apenas cerré la puerta tras de mi creí que mi cabeza se llenaría de lo típico que ocupa mi mente, nuestro pasado, el temor de que venga a arruinarnos de nuevo y en estos últimos días de que en cualquier momento me despedirán…pero…en vez de eso…mire mi mano

¿Qué fue eso? se sintió como una energía…no lo sé, fue…fue como…

Bahj! eso no importa, olvídalo Isabella, hay cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, de seguro solo fue…amm…, bien no tengo idea pero no debo darle importancia, **no fue nada.**

—Chrisy me dijo por donde está la escuela, y que están por irse—me comento Sue encontrándonos en algún punto del camino—no es necesario ya le indique a Diego que tenga el auto listo así que podemos esperar un rato mas

—¿qué?¿que vas a…? claro que no—solté con una pequeña sonrisa

—¿cómo qué no?¿acaso vas a despreciarme así?—pregunto con las manos en la cintura

—no para nada, lo digo porque sería un abuso de mi parte, Diego y ese auto están aquí por ti, por si necesitas salir o…algo, para eso es que lo contrato el señor Cullen—trate de explicar mi negativa

—se contrató a Diego para que haya alguien que maneje por si se llega a presentar algún problema…y claro por si necesito salir pero como has notado lo hago muy poco, además Edward dijo que dispusiera del auto como yo quiera

—sé que tienes libre criterio, es solo que…

—solo que nada Bella…¿o es que acaso lo que no quieres es que las acompañe?—pregunto afligida

—no digas eso—pedí evitando que me diera la espalda—no quise que me mal entendieras, te agradezco mucho lo que haces, seria hipócrita no admitir que ir en el auto sería una forma más cómoda y rápida de viajar, pero…

—Acortemos esto—interrumpió dejando de lado ese semblante afectado—necesito ir a…necesito ir por algunas cosas, uno de tus deberes es acompañarme, lo harás…Y..aprovecharemos para pasar a dejar a tu pequeñita a la escuela—termino en ligero tono victorioso

—..¿Por qué eres tan buena con nosotras?—murmure sintiendo una presión en el pecho

—porque tengo el presentimiento de que se lo merecen—susurro tomando mi mejilla con ternura…ha sido tan buena que me parece demasiado

—Estoy lista mami—la dulce voz de Chrisy llamo nuestra atención

—espera dulzura, tu mami estuvo de acuerdo en que las acompañáramos a tu escuela—intervino Sue—¿qué dices tú?¿te gustaría?

—mmm sí—contesto encogiéndose de hombros

—¡…Habla con los abogados de McCarthy, con los directivos, haz un trato con el Diablo si es necesario pero no dejes que ese asunto se caiga!—apenas alcanzo a contestar cuando esa lejana, profunda y furiosa voz rompió el aire—…no me interesa Jacob ¡ **Arréglalo**!

Grito la orden y colgó la llamada con una cara de querer asesinar a alguien, se detuvo mascullando entre labios para revisar algo en su móvil cuando sentí la mano de mi pequeñita tomando la mía…

Por un instante creí que la había asustado pero mi hermanita en cambio lo miraba con curiosidad…

—…¡Maldición, por supuesto que lo se Victoria!—volvió a gritar ante su nueva llamada

Siguió su camino casi reventando la puerta al salir, momento en el que Sue emitió una divertida risa…

..Que día…y no son ni las ocho de la mañana…

—Sé que esta situación te inquieta, pero debes aceptar que es gracioso—dijo Sue aun entre risas—estaba por completo a la vista, a solo unos metros y ni aun así…—no pudo seguir pues le gano la risa

—me parece que con el humor que traía fue lo mejor—sin embargo en mí no hubo diversión—…espero que no tenga problemas muy serios

—no te preocupes—dijo un poco más tranquila—por lo que dijo se trata de la empresa, siendo él lo solucionara…o encontrara la forma de enmendar cualquier cosa que llegue a perjudicarse, no lo nombraron dos veces el empresario del año por su linda cara

—supongo—dije tratando de alejar el asunto de mi mente…no debería agobiarme por cosas que no me conciernen

—me alegra que no te haya asustado ese gruñón, no es malo…solo le gusta estar de malas—esta vez le dijo a Chrisy quien apenas respondió una sonrisa

o 0 o

Maldita sea

Tal como dijo Sue, fuimos en el auto y cada calle recorrida se sintió como un kilómetro; su antigua escuela estaba a seis calles de mi trabajo (aunque parecía el otro lado del mundo cuando la dejaba ahí), ahora son más del doble…y no sé cómo estoy logrando mantener el control.

Odio que este tan lejos…odio en principio que tenga que alejase de mí, pero no puedo pretender tenerla aislada o bajo vigilancia eterna, está creciendo, debe ir a la escuela, convivir con personas de su edad. Fue tan difícil la primera vez, con lo que paso aunado al hecho de ser su primer día de clases…, no quería entrar y francamente ni yo soltarla, no sé de dónde saque la fuerza para actuar tranquila e infundirle seguridad…ya que mi interior se hacía pedazos a cada segundo. Ella es mi universo, lo único que me queda, apenas soportaba estar alejadas, imaginándome cien mil escenarios donde podrían dañarla…alejarla de mí…o tener un accidente…

..Ahhhj no, mejor no empezar con eso otra vez o empezare a hiperventilar…

Como cada vez puse mi mejor sonrisa, bese su frente y le desee lo mejor al dejarla, y como al cabo de unas semanas de altibajos me devolvió una brillante sonrisa entrando a sus clases.

Más allá de mis demonios internos es Chrisy misma quien me preocupa. Es introvertida, al menos con los demás, en estas semanas Sue y Diego han tenido la paciencia y el _feeling_ para hacer que se abra un poco con ellos, pero esto es diferente, aunque la escuela le gusta ya es difícil ser la nueva, si se le adiciona que mi pequeñita tiene una amiga imaginaria…. Su maestra lo entiende pero los niños son otra cosa, a veces no son considerados…espero que no sea el caso o que este cerca de alguien que la entienda, o simplemente no la juzgue…mi hermanita ya ha tenido demasiadas complicaciones en su corta vida.

—Bella ¿estás bien?—pregunto Sue cuando regrese con ellos

—si—conteste soltando todo el aliento

—si claro—intervino un sarcástico Diego

—..Me pone nerviosa dejarla al cuidado de personas que no conozco…aunque sea una escuela—conteste encogiéndome de hombros tratando de minimizar el asunto

..no solo para ellos

.

A pesar de que no compro casi nada Sue nos trajo de tienda en tienda, ocupándonos de alguna forma hasta que llegó la hora de ir por Chrisy…es tan tierna.

~ 0 ~

Luego de un par de horas recostada el sueño aun no llegaba a mí, di unas cuantas vueltas en la cama…hasta que me levante al casi despertar a Chrisy.

Termine dirigiéndome a la cocina a prepararme una bebida caliente…espero que ayude.

Mientras estaba en ello escuche un auto llegar…Edward, por un momento tuve ganas de apagar la luz e irme a la habitación…hasta que considere ese acto, casi pareciera que huyo de él…que ridículo.

—Creí que era Sue—pareció susurrar para sí en tono molesto cuando (contra mi plegaria no dicha) vino a la cocina

—Buenas noches señor Cullen

—pffhgg ¿en verdad siempre haces eso?—casi escupió las palabras yendo al refrigerador

—¿disculpe?

—buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches—casi gruño—es aburrido, cansado y fastidioso ¿acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?—termino cerrando la puerta sin haber sacado nada

—suelo ser lo más cordial con las personas porque eso fue lo que me enseñaron. Ahora..que las personas se merezcan tal cordialidad es algo diferente—mi voz salió un poco más dura de lo que hubiera deseado ganándome una fría mirada de esos ojos verdes

—¿quieres decir que yo no lo merezco?—pregunto acercándose lenta y peligrosamente

—no dije que me refiriera a usted

—pero no fue necesario ¿cierto?—agrego deteniéndose frente a mí…a escasos centímetros, invadiéndome el poder de esa mirada…la imponencia de su cuerpo…y aun así sosteniéndole la mirada sin amedrentarme—¡Ahrrrgg!

¿Pasaría un segundo…un minuto?…no tengo idea, solo que él rompió esta absurda situación gruñendo y dándome la espalda

¡Perfecto Isabella!, riñe con el jefe de un trabajo que de por si no es seguro, ¿qué diablos te sucede?

—…No debí hablarle de esa forma—trague mi orgullo «…ok, parte» al saber que tengo que arreglar este bizarro momento—me disculpo, y si es su deseo no volveré a decirle tales frases

—¡Aarrggghhhhh!—volvió a rugir con fastidio soltando el puño con ferocidad en la isla

—con permiso—murmure dando vuelta para irme; por alguna inentendible razón terminamos en este ambiente…y por el momento no importa el cómo, únicamente que no quiero prolongarlo

Estaba a medio camino de la salida cuando sentí una fuerte mano en el brazo deteniéndome y acorralándome contra una mesada…

—no…, es…, no…—estaba molesta, sorprendida…y…confundida viéndolo balbucear; movió los labios unas cuantas veces pero esta ocasión sin que saliera ni un sonido—¡arrghhh! fue un día de mierda ¿sí?—soltó tomando fuerte el mármol de la mesada—¡de maldita mierda!

..Torpe, violenta y grosera…pero sonó a disculpa

Con las mangas recogidas y unos cuantos botones de su camisa abierta pude notar…aaam...amm…kghjjm su…su excesiva tensión.…Agregado a eso dejo caer la cabeza exhalando con pesadez, como rindiéndose ante el día…y ese simple acto cambio todo. Por un momento tuve ganas de abrazarlo, todos tenemos días malos pero me sentí tan identificada que…quise darle lo que yo anhelo en esas ocasiones…

No lo hice, me limite a poner mis manos sobre los rígidos brazos que me tienen acorralada, levanto la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y un par de segundos después empezó a alejarse…por instinto mi agarre se hizo más fuerte, tome una profunda inhalación y como reflejo o cualquiera que fuera la razón hizo lo mismo…

—a veces un simple toque basta—las palabras salieron sin pensarlo

—¿basta para qué?—a pesar de que su mirada ahora era pasiva me seguía pareciendo muy intensa

—para…; piénselo como…cuando acumulamos estática y tocamos a alguien para descargarla—la situacion no me dejo explicarme de mejor forma

—por lo general se hace eso para dañar al otro dándole toques—declaro con un destello de diversión

—antes de cualquier malentendido esa no fue mi intensión

—¿en serio? Porque estoy seguro que todos con los que me tope hoy terminaron planeando no solo lastimarme sino asesinarme—sus palabras me provocaron un frio vacío en el estomago

—no es mi caso—susurre desviando la mirada y terminando con nuestro contacto

—¿qué…?—apenas alcanzo a murmurar cuando se escuchó la puerta abriéndose

Se alejó de inmediato aunque me parece que Sue alcanzo a notar la cercanía que teníamos…

—¿qué haces levantada? deberías estar descansando

—¿y me lo dices precisamente tú? yo estaba durmiendo pero me dio sed y vine por un jugo, además niño..tu no mandas en mis horas de descanso, al caso se lo permitiré a Carlisle..y porque es mi medico

—hjjj solo creí que te habías levantado por mi culpa

Me sentí ajena, a la conversación…y a todo, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue retirarme en silencio…

—imagino que esto es tuyo Bella—Sue corto mis intenciones mostrándome el té que ya hasta había olvidado

—tuve un día pesado, me voy a dormir—declaro Edward y salió sin esperar palabra alguna

Sue me entrego la taza con un gesto…muy pensativo; ahhjj espero que no imagine algo que no es…no pasó nada…no fue nada.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí en la inconciencia…más eso no significo que haya logrado descansar…

—Mira, un violín grandote—Chrisy señalo la pantalla

—es un violonchelo—la corregí sintiendo todos los músculos pesados al removerme

—violonchelo—repitió para si

—el violín suele tener un sonido agudo como la voz de Tinkerbell—sonrió cuando (con dificultad) la imite—y el violonchelo tiene un sonido más grave como la voz de un ogro—hice lo mismo y esta vez soltó una risita…al igual que Sue uniéndosenos

—¿quién es un ogro?

—el violonchelo—contesto Chrisy señalando la tv—es un violín grandote que habla como ogro—ahora reímos de su explicación

—te gusta ese tipo de música ¿cierto?—le pregunto sentándose a su lado

—si

—jhmm—murmuro contenta—…¿podrías ir a dejar esto a la biblioteca?—me pidió entregándome un libro; asentí yendo al momento…escuchando como le preguntaba a mi hermanita que otros instrumentos le gustan.

Buscando donde debía acomodar el libro vi unos que llamaron mucho mi atención "Finanzas Corporativas" "Plan de Negocios" "Posicionamiento de Marca" "Gestión de Operaciones" "Estrategia Competitiva". Para muchos no significa nada o deben parecerle de lo más aburridos...a mí me encantaron, en algún punto de mis estudios estos pudieron haber sido mis libros ¿cómo no los note antes?…sin poder resistirlo tome el ultimo…

 _"…la estructura básica de una industria determina la intensidad de la rivalidad competitiva y la facilidad o dificultad general con que pueden tropezarse las actividades de cooperación o tendientes a evitar una guerra. Cuantas más compañías haya, cuanto más equilibrado este su pod..."_

—No me dijiste de dónde eres—me sorprendió la voz de Edward a mi espalda

—de…Arizona—me tomo un momento salir de la sorpresa a concentrarme

—por lo general las personas de esa parte del país son bronceadas

—y tienen otro acento—conteste en automático—Nos mudamos al poco tiempo—me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

—..¿Lectura interesante?—enarco una ceja mirando el libro que aun sostengo entre mis manos…hhh

—el desayuno está listo—lo devolví con rapidez y pase de largo evitando el comentario

Me dirigí a la cocina escuchándolo…sintiéndolo caminar a mi espalda…

—Isabella—llamo un paso antes de que entrara—gracias…por lo de la estática—dijo sin mucho interés sentándose al comedor, apenas asentí en respuesta—e Isabella…buenos días

—buenos días—conteste guardándome mi extrañeza, ni siquiera voy a pensar en el porqué de esta actitud, solo diré que…me agrada

.

Una vez más y como supongo no será la última vez, Sue nos llevó y trajo de la escuela en el auto de la casa, esta vez no hubo compras innecesarias…lo que sí fue el tener que luchar más con mis demonios al casi no tener distracciones, que horror, tengo que encontrar algo en que ocuparme.

~ 0 ~

—Veo muy animado a Diego con tu pequeñita—comento Sue viéndolos jugar al otro lado del salón—creo que alguien quiere ser papa

—por lo que me ha contado de su novia suena que van en serio, pero con ambos estudiando no creo que lo contemplen en sus planes inmediatos

—eso no significa que el deseo no esté ahí

—cierto

—…Tu…¿lo contemplaste?—pregunto con prudencia

—jhm—no pude evitar reír con ironía, tristeza y…un sinfín de cosas más—Este es el siglo veintiuno Sue, ¿qué chica cuerda **planea** convertirse en madre a los diecisiete?—me recompuse y esquive esa reacción con un tono _cansadamente divertido_

—por lo que he entendido tus padres te apoyaron

—ellos eran grandiosos, pasara lo que pasara siempre estaban conmigo—he tratado de no mentirle…no a Sue, sin embargo estoy consciente que usar la verdad a conveniencia no es en realidad diferente

—…Hay algo que me confunde mucho, en ocasiones es como si aún amaras al padre de Chrisy, y en otras es como si…odiaras la idea

Hjjj ok, todo el día se la ha pasado soltándome una que otra pregunta o sacando conversación que ha sido casi del mismo tema, detalles que no me parecieron tener gran importancia…hasta ahora…

—sí, resulta muy confuso—acepte—Siento un profundo amor por él…siempre voy a adorarlo— _al igual que a mama—_ sin embargo no es la clase de amor que todos creen, he ahí que…la alusión haga que parezca lo contrario

—mmm, entonces…no estabas enamorada del padre de tu hija—afirmo para sí…y algo en esas palabras no me gusto

—creo que te voy a confundir más pero no me gustaría que te hicieras una idea equivocada—declare mirándola fijo—Chrisy fue una niña procreada con amor, no un amor de cuento de hadas donde todo es rosa, brillante y _'vivieron felices para siempre',_ sino uno real, con tiempos magníficos y muchos en verdad difíciles; jhh y aun si hubiera sido…cuestión de hormonas—comente tratando que no se notara mi incomodidad—eso no significa que no haya habido amor…o más importante todavía que Chrisy no haya sido infinitamente amada, incluso antes de que la prueba diera positivo

No agrego nada, tan solo se hundió en sus pensamientos para luego de un minuto levantarse con una pequeña sonrisa y unirse a los juegos de mi hermanita y Diego

...

~ 0 ~

Entrada la tarde Sue y Chrisy se entretenían con un videojuego…Plantas contra Zombis, mi hermanita quedo fascinada cuando Diego se lo trajo y esta vez dijo que quería enseñarle a Sue…quien acepto entusiasmada. Quisieron incluirme pero me disculpe, se me hace aburrido…lo mismo que a Diego (a pesar de que es suyo) por lo que nosotros salimos del playroom.

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que lo llamo su novia, supe de inmediato que el asunto tardaría…como cada vez que hablan, así que me despedí y fui a la biblioteca a buscar con que entretenerme. Estaba a punto de tomar 'La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto' una obra que me gusta mucho cuando mi mirada…y mi mano se desviaron hacia _aquellos_ libros…

..Volví a tomar el mismo..

—…el modelo da por sentado que cuanto mayor sea la velocidad del progreso tecnológico, más riesgoso será depender de un proveedor externo…

Exhale con fuerza, he leído como quince paginas…y entiendo cuál es la idea general pero…¡ahhh! esto es difícil sin las bases adecuadas

—Esta es una aportación importante para la gestión gerencial de estrategias en lo que respecta a los movimientos…—continúe resuelta a no rendirme

—¿Por qué diablos lees eso?—me asusto esa inesperada voz

—señor Cullen—solté casi sin aliento al verlo en el umbral de la puerta. No debo sumergirme tanto en mis lecturas—…no lo escuche llegar—agregue más pensando en voz alta

—..¿entonces?—insistió aflojándose la corbata y recargándose despreocupado en el marco

—..estaba buscando uno y..me equivoque, lo ojee un poco..por curiosidad—conteste lo más normal que pude yendo a ponerlo en su lugar

—¿y la vez pasada también te equivocaste?—no sonó molesto pero eso no evito que me tensara

—disculpe, no volverá a pasar—voltee reafirmando mi postura—..¿Le sirvo la cena?—pregunte con la mayor naturalidad pasando a su lado

—pfhj! es de lo único que hablas…desayuno y cena

.. _Con usted;_ pensé antes de voltear

—del mantenimiento de la casa se encarga Diego y de sus cosas personales Sue. Además de ella…¿de qué le hablaría?

No iba a contestar, no sonó como si esperara una respuesta, aun así…khh; pero creo que no estuvo bien, apenas termine de decirlo sentí…, es decir…desee no haberlo dicho…

—Espero que tengas buena conversación o Sue terminara aburriéndose de ti—soltó en su típico tono esta vez siendo él quien me pasara de largo

Si al momento me arrepentí de decirlo..con eso…

Sus palabras no parecieron contener ningún sentimiento, fue sencilla, llana e indiferente información sin embargo…hubo algo que me surco el interior.

* * *

*je ne sais quoi, frase en francés = _'No se que'_


	4. Chapter 4

Bien…perfecto, por fin alguien que lo entiende sin tener que molestarme. Me desesperaban a morir los patéticos intentos de llamar mi atención de las otras chicas, esta es mi casa carajo, el lugar donde se supone puedo descansar de todo, apenas comprobaba que no eran del estilo psicóticas le dejaba el resto a Sue, después de todo ella se había encargado de la casa de mis padres desde antes de mi nacimiento, ¿quién mejor para una buena evaluación?. Una vez cumplida mi tarea apenas si notaba la presencia de esas chicas, mucho menos quería hablar con ellas; me alegra que Isabella lo haya entendido desde el principio, lo necesario por trabajo…¿de qué más hablaríamos?, como si yo mismo lo hubiera dicho…

…¡Rrggfhhh!

—¿Mal día?—hasta el momento note a Sue sentada frente a mí

—no

—te ves..serio, más de lo normal—sin pensarlo…sin entender muy bien porque solté un molesto resoplido—ok ok, cambio de tema…mañana iré a comprar el regalo para Beth ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o me encargo?—aunque lo dijo de forma tranquila note el tono reacio, le molesta que no me involucre más en las cuestiones familiares

—por favor encárgate—murmuro un molesto _como siempre_ y continúe—no repares en gastos, le prometí un regalo increíble—termine dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

—entonces arreglare que le compres Disneyland—canturreo; la conozco, si tuviera la oportunidad y yo los medios lo haría para _castigarme_

—lo más parecido que encuentres

—…¿saldrás de nuevo?—cambio de tema luego de unos segundos

—mmm…no

Deje caer los brazos a los lados..topándome con un pedazo de papel, eche un vistazo sin interés, fue más un impulso, pero al verlo me llamo la atención, un dibujo, la figura de una mujer con el nombre 'Sue' al calce, bien hecho para ser infantil

—¿las niñas estuvieron aquí?

—no, es de una pequeña amiga

—¿una amiga de las niñas te dibujo?

—no, una amiga mía…¿te interesa que te cuente sobre mi amiga de cinco años?

—la verdad no—conteste con sinceridad dejando el papel en la mesa de centro—aunque he de mencionar que dibuja y escribe bien para su edad…o eso supongo—divague divirtiéndola un poco

—¿sabes quién dibuja muy bien? Bella—mire hacia la nada gruñendo en el interior—me ha hecho unos dibujos tan hermosos, hhh esa niña tiene manos de artista—termino con una alegre sonrisa

—…¿Te hace bien que este aquí?¿te gusta su compañía?—el último tema que quisiera tratar, pero después de todo debo asegurarme

—claro, Bella es divertida y me encanta platicar con ella

—jhhm parece aburrida y antipática—solté sin pensar

—mira quién habla de antipatía—la mire mal, y por supuesto no le afecto en nada—Bella no es aburrida, solo es seria y más cuando _debe_ serlo, como contigo que eres el jefe; los primeros días también era así conmigo pero ya no, una vez que…entra en confianza tiene una plática animada y nutrida

—si, un derroche de virtudes que tiene la costumbre de dejarte sola—comente mirando alrededor

—¿sola? creí que estaba contigo

—sabes a lo que me refiero; además cuando llegue estaba en la biblioteca y parecía que llevaba un rato ahí, su deber es estar contigo no andar deambulando por la casa

—es cierto que su trabajo aquí es acompañarme pero hay ocasiones, como las tiene todo el mundo, en que quiero estar sola, si estuviera pegada a mi cada segundo del día terminaría desesperándome—declaro con ánimo—Mira no te preocupes por eso, yo sé como trato a las personas a mi alrededor. Recuerda que la experiencia es la mejor maestra—termino a su particular manera

—…está bien, si tu estas conforme

Con toda la vida de conocerla ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino rendirme?, después de todo Sue siempre ha tenido ese _ojo_ para la gente, aunque claro eso no quiere decir que no estaré atento…como siempre lo he estado, aunque incluso ella crea lo contrario…

—Permiso…¿se les ofrece algo?—irrumpió Isabella en ese maldito tono lacónico y monótono

—sí, no hables como mesera—solté bebiendo de mi trago

—Edward—me reprendió Sue; ok, supongo que pude haberme pasado…la verdad ni siquiera pensé en lo que dije…

—hare lo posible—me contesto en el exacto maldito tono—preparare un poco de té ¿gustas?—dijo de manera más suave a Sue

—¿jazmines?—pregunto con una sonrisa, contestándole Isabella con otra

—¿café?—de nuevo se dirigió a mí de manera no muy convencida al ver mi trago, negué con un desinteresado ademan

—...¿Acaso te cae mal?—pregunto Sue luego que la chica se fuera

—no la conozco como para que me caiga bien o mal, solo creí que te descuidaba—conteste con desinterés—y…eso último…no lo sé, supongo que si tuve un mal día—excuse mi estúpido e inentendible comportamiento

—esa no es razón para que te descargues contra la primera persona que veas

—cambiemos el tema por favor—pedí con firmeza zanjando el asunto…sobretodo en mi cabeza.

 **~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Maldición, sí que han sido unos días muy ocupados, creí haber resuelto el problema con McCarty Ltdia pero se suscitaron otros contratiempos que…carajo esta vez juro que si voy a terminar matando a alguien, no solo fue ineptitud, o no, sospecho de algo más que eso…aunque aún no puedo asegurarlo. Por el momento lo único que pude resolver es que el inútil causante de todo esto ya está fuera de la empresa.

—¿Tienes alguna ultima indicación?—pregunto Benjamín, el error fue sutil, por fortuna él lo noto

—sí, de ahora en adelante quiero que esta clase de documentos sean dirigidos a Jacob o Banner exclusivamente—conteste entregándole la carpeta

—entiendo—y con un asentimiento se retiro

Me levante con cansancio admirando el paisaje que me ofrecen los grandes ventanales de mi oficina, vaya, no había notado la hora; la jungla de cemento resplandece de luces artificiales por todos lados…jmm los paisajes urbanos también pueden ser muy relajantes…y con lo que estoy necesitando un momento de paz…

— _La señora Victoria_

..Mierda..

Antes de que mi asistente terminara de anunciarla ya podía escuchar sus tacones adentrándose en mi oficina

—Te he dicho…

—Cariño, te juro que hoy me vas a adorar—interrumpió en un molesto tono lascivo

—¿adorarte? lo de McCarty estaba a tu cargo y mira lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, no estás en muy buena posición ahora así que…—dije con dureza aun con la vista perdida en la cuidad

—Edward, quedo claro que yo hice mi trabajo a la perfección, si después paso por manos ineptas ya no me corresponde—se defendió con altivez—y para que compruebes mi eficiencia, vengo a decirte que conseguí una cita con los ejecutivos de Feewo…para dentro de una hora

—¿Feewo?—voltee por primera vez—escuche que Da Revin tiene su vista en ellos—una sonrisa triunfal apareció en mi rostro—jha, Cullen Corp será quien obtenga ese trato

—te dije que me ibas a adorar

Murmuro trazando figuras irregulares en mi pecho…subiendo hasta mi nuca…y atrayéndome para un salvaje beso. De repente me sentí bastante satisfecho…en lo laboral, más una insatisfacción estaba emergiendo y aunque deseaba atenderla no es el momento ni el lugar…

—¿dónde será la reunión?—pregunte separándonos

—en Lynx, no te preocupes aún tenemos tiempo—intento reanudarlo pero la detuve

—Ascensor en media hora—declare regresando a mi escritorio limpiándome los rastros de su labial

—si ya se, nada de sexo en la oficina, pero podemos ir…

—Victoria—la mire tan frio como lo fue mi voz

—¡pfhh! bien—lanzo hacia atrás un mechón de cabello…y con el semblante de siempre se fue

Que infantil

Ok, no mentiré, me gustaría estar embistiendo ese caliente culo que tiene pero nunca, no importa lo excitado que este, nunca tendré sexo en mi oficina, es algo que decidí desde que se me entrego este lugar y no voy a romper esa determinación por nadie; y en cuanto a lo de ir a otro lado…no puedo, tengo unos puntos que precisar antes de ir a esa reunión…siendo otra de mis determinaciones, el sexo nunca estará por encima de mi trabajo.

.

Una hora…y apenas veinte minutos después cerraba el trato con la gente de Feewo. Una vez que el contrato estuvo firmado nos quedamos para unos cuantos tragos más…despidiéndonos casi una hora más tarde.

—jaja los festejos siempre son más largos que tus negociaciones—comento Victoria camino a la salida del restaurant

—festejemos entonces—murmure en tono bajo…insinuante

—¿después de cómo me trataste?

—jmm, si no quieres—solté encogiéndome de hombros siguiendo mi camino

..Siendo detenido un momento después para una apasionada respuesta…

—Krgmm—hasta esa sutil interrupción—Edward ¿qué tal?—saludo Rosalie, parada frente a nosotros…del brazo de mi hermano, ¡aghhjj! perfecto—..Victoria

—Rosalie, Emmett, que gusto verlos—contesto ella

Yo me limite a asentir, aquel último encuentro con Emmett aún estaba flotando alrededor…y por su cara el asunto es reciproco…

—Que se la pasen bien—articule en tono monótono y seguí a paso firme

Maldita sea ¿por qué tenía que encontrármelos?, ¿por qué no tan solo pasaron de largo?...

—¿En que nos quedamos?

Poco le falto a Victoria para colgarse de mi brazo; la verdad es que mi humor decayó bastante…

…y fue por ello que nos lleve lo antes posible a su apartamento.

.

.

Llegue a casa de madrugada, hoy Sue sí que podría pavonearse en eso de que apenas si vengo a dormir, exagera por supuesto, si llevara ese ritmo de vida ya estaría acabado…soy joven mas no inmortal, unos días más cargados de trabajo y una intensa sesión con Victoria no me dejaron llegar a la habitación, apenas distinguí un sofá me derrumbe en él…aunque contrario a lo que imagine no caí rendido en la inconciencia.

No sé cuánto después y con el silencio que reinaba a mi alrededor alcance a escuchar unos suaves pasos a unos metros de la sala…camino hacia el pasillo que da a las habitaciones de abajo…Isabella…¿de dónde viene?¿y a esta hora?

…Jhm

Me dio un poco de curiosidad pero no parecía estar haciendo algo malo,…o eso espero…y que siga así, no me gusta nada que Sue la considere tanto, si le falla…, no quiero que la lastime.

Me lleve el brazo sobre el rostro poniendo de nuevo la mente en blanco…tratando de descansar…esforzándome por descansar (aunque suene contradictorio) pero siento como si un millón de cosas se la pasaran golpeando alguna barrera en mi mente listas para explotar…

..¿Y acaso se oyen otra vez esos pasos?

Entreabrí un ojo y en efecto es ella otra vez, con su pequeña lámpara, recorriendo el camino de hace unos minutos pero en sentido contrario…¿qué carajos está haciendo?. Esta vez no pude quedarme inmóvil, me levante y la seguí con sigilo…es una fortuna que conozca tan bien la casa ya que a pesar de colarse la iluminación del exterior hay zonas muy oscuras. Camine a una considerable distancia tras de ella pero sin perderla de vista, fue directo por el pasillo hacia un salón; llegando al umbral del lugar me quede ahí, quiero saber qué diablos pretende…¿Salir al patio?¿a esta hora?, atravesó el ventanal y ante su intención de cerrarlo tras ella decidí preguntar…

—¿Qué…?—me interrumpió su profundo jadeo al girar con rapidez…haciéndola chocar con la columna y perder el equilibrio

..Sin pensarlo me encontré corriendo lo más rápido que pude

—¿estás bien? no fue mi intención asustarte—me agache tomándola de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse…sin embargo un murmullo bajo, tan bajo que no pude distinguir nada más que su gran tensión me detuvo—lo lamento

—amm..ahh—balbuceo con la vista en algún punto del piso. Se encogió en sí misma solo por un momento y enderezo la postura mirándome directo a los ojos—Lo siento, me..tropecé—dijo como sin nada

—si, creo que tuve que ver

—no..bueno si un poco pero...—se interrumpió cerrando los ojos y volviendo una fina línea los labios—Solo me tropecé—reafirmo intentando levantarse sin ayuda, no lo permití

—¿Que haces aquí?, además de tropezarte—pregunte mientras nos poníamos de pie

—Duermo en esa habi..tación—señalo el cobertizo al otro lado del jardín, tensando el brazo en la acción, menos de un segundo le tomo echar un vistazo a su palma y bajarla casi escondiéndola bajo la manga del suéter, a pesar de eso pude darme cuenta—…vengo en el transcurso de la noche a verificar que todo esté bien con Sue

No terminaba de decirlo tome su mano, exponiendo (a pesar de su resistencia) su palma, y la considerable herida en ella…

—Mierda—gruñí viendo la gran mancha de sangre

—solo es un rasguño—minimizo entre labios intentando soltarse de nuevo

—claro, porque los rasguños sangran así—volví a gruñir—ven

Sin esperar respuesta…ni olvidar que se cayó, nos dirigí al baño más cercano

—amm, creo que debería…

—no protestes—ordene sin detenerme

¿Cómo puede reducirlo a _un rasguño_ con esa considerable mancha de sangre?...carajo, sangre. Fue un accidente pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, no quería asustarla, nada más quería saber.

—Mantén la mano bajo el chorro

Indique al lograr una temperatura media en el lavabo, hasta donde recuerdo el agua tibia es mejor en estos casos

—…Yo lo hago—dijo tratando de tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

—se curar heridas leves aunque no sea medico

Zanje cerrando el agua…como ya no sangraba me puse en la tarea. No reacciono al secarle la mano pero el antiséptico puede arder bastante…o no, solo se tensó tomando una inestable respiración, incluso apenas removió la mano. Buen manejo del dolor.

Al estar en ello pude ver una difuminada cicatriz en la base de su palma, parece que tiene la costumbre de _tropezar_ …

—Me iba a caer de un árbol—informo repentinamente, supongo que el pasar mi pulgar por el lugar debió darle una pista—siendo especifica me caí de un árbol…aunque logre detener un poco la fuerza de la caída

—y conseguiste un rasguño—comente enarcando una ceja a pesar de tener mi vista en su mano

—tuvieron que suturarme, eso sí fue una herida—aclaro, sonreí de su insistencia

—bueno, supongo que es una cuestión de criterio, después de atravesar suturas algo así no parece gran cosa—comente terminando de fijar el pedazo de gasa

—algo así—dijo por lo bajo—..Criterio—repitió más concisa encogiéndose de hombros—Gracias…por la asistencia señor Cullen—alzo levemente la mano y se dio a la tarea de ordenar el lugar, a pesar de todo parecía poder moverla con cierta normalidad—…Por cierto una bebida caliente podría ayudarle

—¿qué?

—no ha dormido

—¿tan mal me veo?

—fatigado—contesto detallando la totalidad de mi rostro; si debo parecer cansado, estoy cansado, e irritado…que no creo se limite a no poder descansar—Disculpe no es mi asunto. Le agradezco de nuevo, permiso

Soltó de corrido luego de respingar, saliendo al pasillo sin más…su exabrupto me hizo reír otra vez

—ese tipo de remedios nunca me han funcionado—dije saliendo también, aunque contrario de ella, a pasos tranquilos

—..¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo?—se detuvo y como cada vez se dirigió mirándome directo a los ojos

No es que sea algo para destacar…aun así…llama mi atención. Con el tiempo desarrolle una mirada que intimida, incluso sin pretenderlo…pero que Isabella no deja que la amedrente, ni siquiera cuando he llegado a descargar mi mal humor en ella. Tal vez lo que más me abstrae es que no se inmute casi en absoluto, cualquier otro vagaría la vista, se removería con nerviosismo o daría algún signo de ansiedad, pero con ella…aun con la mirada enfocada en la suya…nada.

Casi más interesante que su manejo del dolor.

—Me recuerda a tío…—interrumpió su murmullo

—¿tío?¿te recuerdo a un tío?¿tal hombre es joven o así de _fatigado_ me veo?—es obvio que no pretendía decirlo, en otras circunstancias lo habría dejado pasar, sin embargo…

—…ninguno

—¿entonces?

—no importa—contesto con suavidad—..La música también suele ayudar, la adecuada claro, una tranquila pieza…

—¡pfhj! más que fatigado debo verme acabado—interrumpí pasándome la mano por el rostro

—no no, en absoluto, yo solo…—soltó inquieta, divirtiéndome—está jugando—agrego para si en un tono moderado

—¿y que pieza me recomiendas?

—Nocturno 20 de Chopin—contesto al instante—…kgrmm, o..algo de Bryan Adams

No pude evitar hacer una mueca, odio la música de ese tipo, Alice se obsesiono un tiempo con sus canciones, con una en especial, no paraba de ponerla a todo volumen y cantarla donde quiera que estuviera, perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuve ganas de arrancarme los oídos…fue una época en que me pase gran tiempo con audífonos o fuera de la casa.

—Si no se le ofrece nada…—atrajo de nuevo mi atención, puede que su tono de voz no lo denotara pero algo en su mirada me dice que lo sabía—…me retiro, buenas noches—se despidió emprendiendo el camino por el que llegamos

—cuidado, recuerda que la agilidad no es lo tuyo—volteo un momento con intensión de refutar…no lo hizo, solo asintió (no muy contenta de hacerlo hasta donde pude darme cuenta) y volvió hacia el patio trasero…jhhm.

Con diversión bailando en mis labios tome el camino contrario hacia la escalera, esta vez sí iría hasta mi habitación. No me cambie ni nada, apenas me quite los zapatos y me derrumbe a media cama.

Si bien ya no me sentía estresado e incluso al momento empezó a invadirme el sueño tome la Tablet y busque la pieza; siempre he disfrutado de la música clásica y justo ahora sería una buena idea. Los acordes empezaron…creo que no la he escuchado antes, es interesante, tiene picos de energía impregnados de suavidad, una delicada fuerza…algo en eso me pareció familiar.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las notas, por una sensación…que ha estado ahí desde hace un rato, una tersa electricidad, una placentera sensación, tan sublime y sencilla a la vez…que me perdí en ella.

 **~ 0 ~**

Había logrado sumirme en un sueño demasiado placido, demasiado profundo que me costó despertar…y más aún levantarme…agjj. Mientras luchaba por reincorporarme a la conciencia total una tonada llamo mi atención, muy baja, apenas si puedo captarla…alguien está cantando, no es que fuera eso sino que la voz es tan…delgada…aguda…casi como una niña. Luchando contra el escozor que me causa la luz del exterior salí a la terraza que es de donde proviene…amm…provenía el sonido, recorrí todo lo que mi vista capto…no había nadie, que raro, no creo que sean mis sobrinas, es muy temprano y es día de escuela…¿Habrá sido Sue…o…Isabella?...No, sonaba demasiado niña…

..Debe ser que sigo medio dormido, aunque…¿por qué imagine a una niña cantado?

¡Bahj! da igual, será mejor que me dé prisa o se me hará tarde.

.

Al pasar por el comedor vi que ya todo estaba dispuesto…mi estómago protesto cuando pase de largo, se me pegaron las sabanas y estoy algo corto de tiempo, por ahora estaré bien con un café. Por supuesto no llamaría a alguien solo por eso, además no tengo la paciencia de esperar a que venga…quien sea.

No, vendría Isabella, últimamente no veo a Sue encargándose de estas cosas ¿será que ella logro convencerla?

Programe la máquina y mientras esperaba mi vista se cruzó con un libro, forrado de rosa y unos dibujos, me acerque a tomarlo notando que son unicornios y pegasos de colores…debe ser de Isabella, anoche traía un suéter grande que dejaba ver su blusa…plasmada con estos mismos dibujos. Jhhm, para ser una persona que se empeña en tanta seriedad tiene una fijación muy infantil.

Por curiosidad lo abrí, a pesar de la cubierta no tenía expectativa de nada…aun así me intrigo que fuera un libro sobre administración, y no cualquiera, una buena publicación. ¿De verdad le interesa el tema?...¿por eso leía mis libros?

Mmm

Lo deje tal cual lo encontré al escuchar el bip de la máquina; tome mi café y al estar por salir llego desde la entrada del jardín…

—Buenos días

Devolví el saludo pensando en preguntar por Sue pero con lo de su fijación la pequeña mochila verde con flores que trae capturo mi atención…y más aún el que fuera a guardar un sándwich ya preparado y otras cosas del refrigerador

—Parece un lunch

—lo es

—¿para qué?

—para comer después—me surgió una mueca ante esa respuesta

—Obvio. Me refiero a que no es necesario, si van a salir vayan a un restaurant

—así es más económico—dijo con ligereza terminando

—que más te da, yo corro con esos gastos

—eso sería magnánimo de su parte—contesto de una forma…peculiar—El desayuno esta…

—sí, ya vi—interrumpí—Demasiado infantil ¿no crees?—señale la mochila o lonchera

—las flores no son de uso exclusivo de un rango de edad y menos el color

—¿y eso?—esta vez señale el libro, su gesto cambio solo un poco al ver a que me refería—¿es tuyo?

—si

—no me digas, cuentos **infantiles** —remarque

—..Más allá de las versiones de Disney y otras parecidas—empezó a decir yendo por el—los cuentos fueron hechos con propósitos definidos, como enseñar a los niños..cosas que en la época no se trataban abiertamente. Es cierto que en momentos pueden ser hasta barbaros, sin embargo también hay sutileza y analogías bien empleadas…me gustan—termino evitando el verdadero tema del libro

..Ok

—¿enseñar sobre qué?

—asuntos delicados y crudos…o sobre los pudorosos

—¿cómo el sexo?—escuche que es el tema constante, no lo sé de primera mano, no los he leído

—casi en todos hay referencias presentes pero no es lo único de lo que pretendían enseñar

—¿qué otra cosa entonces?

—por ejemplo…la menstruación

Mmm, el tema no me incomoda pero tampoco es que me guste hablar de ello…y debió notarse ya que de nuevo esta ahí ese destello en su mirada.

—tienes una respuesta para todo ¿ah?

—no—el destello se desvaneció hasta volver a lo habitual

¿Qué sucedió?

—bueno, espero que la tengas para esto ¿Dónde está Sue?

—en..el salón

Sin más termine de salir del lugar…con ella siguiéndome unos metros atrás…

—¿y tu mano?—pregunte en tono neutro

—bien…gracias—escuche a mi espalda

—¿volvió a sangrar?

—no

—también te diste un buen golpe, ¿dolor..hormigueo?

—se comporta como médico—murmuro con ligereza

—habito de quien crece con uno, dos en mi caso

—..cierto

No me paso por alto el tono nostálgico, pero no gire a averiguar

Al llegar Sue tarareaba concentrada en...algo que no alcanzo a ver por el respaldo del sofá

—¿tu cantabas hace rato?—mas que preguntar pensé en voz alta

—¡oh! Edward me asustaste—soltó con una pequeña risita—¿desayunaste?¿ya te vas?

—no y si—conteste apenas adentrándome

Isabella se adelantó hasta dejar la pequeña mochila en la mesa de centro, el libro…ya no está, debió ponerlo dentro

—asegúrate de al menos comer bien, no es nada bueno que te saltes el desayuno—regaño Sue—y menos si lo único que le metes a tu organismo es eso—señalo mi taza de café

—¿Cómo amaneciste?¿estás bien?—pregunte ignorando el comentario—ya casi no te veo

—siempre estoy aquí; o…si te refieres a que he dejado de encargarme de…—continuo señalando en dirección a la cocina

—eso está muy bien—la corte—llevo años pidiéndotelo y por fin haces caso…supongo que alguien más fue quien termino de convencerte—agregue mirando a Isabella

—no es mío el crédito si es lo que piensa

—¿entonces?—miro directo a Sue para que ella respondiera

—fue cosa mía—contesto levantándose y viniendo hacia mí—¿no crees que puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma?

—Está bien. Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche

—que tengas buen día—me despidió con una cálida sonrisa

A pesar de lo evidente que algo sucede solo di vuelta para irme a la oficina, no me sobra el tiempo justo ahora y ya me demore un poco con Isabella…ya averiguare después.


	5. Chapter 5

El peligro ha sido un constante en nuestras vidas estos últimos años, casi estoy acostumbrada...casi lo espero, sin embargo sentir que alguien me seguía, aquí, en esta casa que parece tan segura, cuando no podía escuchar pasos ni ver a alguien las dos veces que voltee a checar, me hizo creer haber vuelto a mis días de paranoia...NO, prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a toda clase de delincuentes que a mis propios demonios.

Al final no se trataba de ninguno…era Edward. Entiendo el punto de que no se hiciera notar desde el principio, más eso no ayudó al momento…hace tanto que no me sentía así de vulnerable, odio que suceda.

Un pequeño momento fue lo que me permití hundirme en ese abismo, no puedo dejarme caer, no quiero, sobre todo frente a alguien…menos frente a él.

Luego de eso lo único que quería era dejar las cosas claras y alejarme de ahí, mezclarme entre las sombras…pero no me lo permitió. No me di cuenta de esa herida hasta que me punzo la mano, de nada valió mi intento de disimularlo, lo noto e insistió en curarme; no era gran cosa, se veía dramático porque no me di cuenta desde el principio y sangro de más. Intente hacerlo por mi cuenta, explicarle lo anterior al menos…tampoco me dio la oportunidad. Al final me rendí y solo deje que se encargara.

En mi esfuerzo por querer alejar ese sombrío episodio…y un tanto influenciada por su presencia, y ayuda, lo de aquella vez en la biblioteca volvió a mi mente. Lo que dije fue real, es lo que entendí espera de las chicas que trabajan aquí, sin embargo no podía dejar la sensación de deberle una disculpa. La manera de expresarme no fue la mejor, no quería que lo tomara de forma equivocada, es decir…no está bien, y es mi jefe, no es inteligente de mi parte, pero al ver como el hombre no le había dado la más mínima importancia al asunto supe que una disculpa estaría de más, y seria absurda luego de días.

Aun así persistía la incómoda sensación; no sé, puede que sea una mezcla de todo y este catalizándolo a través de ese suceso, como fuera quería dejarlo atrás, y él me dio una oportunidad cuando se interesó por esa cicatriz en mi mano.

Un recuerdo, un asunto personal, dudo que lo haya entendido o que viera la relevancia…no importa, al final esto era algo con mi interior, y sin comprender como es que llegue a esa conclusión agradecí que me haya alejado del abismo, incluso termine…entretenida.

Jhh por él, con él.

Fue una noche complicada, es a lo que podría resumirlo…y la mañana, bueno…

—Una cosa es que no se encuentren y otra que a pesar de estar en la misma habitación no le digamos nada—demande con seriedad una vez que Edward se fue

Creí que por fin se enteraría de la existencia de Chrisy, del hecho de que vive aquí…pero no alcanzó a verla, y ella no ayuda, es tan tranquila. A ellos les parece divertido, mientras yo no paro de imaginar su reacción, no tanto porque una niña viva en su casa sino porque nadie se lo ha informado luego de semanas.

—te he dicho que yo me encargare de ese asunto..—contesto Sue de forma cansada—..cuando suceda—termino a su muy particular forma yendo hacia mi hermanita…que estaba bastante ajena a la situación entretenida con su puzzle mecánico.

Solo cerré los ojos y suspire con profundidad, no me llevó demasiado entender que nunca podre ganarle a esta mujer.

Nada feliz deje pasar el asunto y seguimos con el día.

Solía combatir la ansiedad que me causa estar separada de mi hermanita centrándome en el trabajo, un restaurant puede requerir más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo que la mayoría supone, más si tienes que soportar la sucia lascivia de tu jefe…aghjjj, sin embargo aquí todo es diferente, Diego y Sue son estupendos a su propia forma, suelo pasármela bien, tranquila…y eso es parte del problema, me parece que tengo que volver a adaptarme a no vivir en estrés y caos…del diario me refiero.

~ 0 ~

Entrada la tarde estábamos en medio de lo que parecía un campamento multicolor, a Chrisy…y su amiga imaginaria, les dio por querer hacer manualidades con diamantina y demás materiales, tuve que cubrir el piso y muebles…no iba a arriesgarme a ensuciar o peor, dañar algo.

—¿Acabas…, tu…?¿hablaste en francés?—le pregunto a Chrisy una curiosa Sue

Veíamos un programa en francés, supongo al estarlo escuchando la mente de mi hermanita se puso en automático haciéndole un comentario a su _amiga_ en dicho idioma.

Le respondió con un desinteresado _'Mhm' y_ siguió con lo suyo.

—espera…¿enserio sabes francés?—esta vez fue Diego saltando la mirada de ella a mí, asentí—haber di otra cosa

—autre chose—Sue soltó aire divertida y yo sonreí

—se burló de mi ¿verdad?—pregunto entrecerrando los ojos sin rastro de haberle molestado

—no, solo dijo lo que tú le pediste—contesto Sue

—¿literal?...ahh ¿en serio pony?—le recrimino con diversión sacándole una dulce risita

— _le hicimos un collar a tu novia, es de bombones rosas con brillitos, pero dile que no se los vaya a comer porque tienen pegamento—_ dijo con un aceptable nivel de pronunciación

—woaw, en serio sabes—Diego sonó más sorprendido luego que Sue le tradujera con la vista admirada en mi hermanita—yo también quiero aprender, enséñenme

—sí, nosotras te enseñamos—contesto mi hermanita viéndome con linda sonrisa

Creo que al menos se refirió a mí y no a su amiga

—claro que…por algún módico precio—intervino Sue

El comentario me desencajo un momento, me rendí a la idea de ganar dinero así, con todas mis limitaciones solo pude aspirar a enseñar…y las personas no se sienten habidas de aprender un nuevo idioma, menos pagar por ello. Jh es frustrante, ahora que no lo busque se presenta esta oportunidad…y me siento tan incómoda con la idea de cobrarle, la felicidad que le causo a Chrisy fue suficiente para mí…sin contar que yo hasta agradecería darle clases, ocuparía mi mente en algo más que divagar entre mis pensamientos.

—por supuesto, nada más porfis' que no sea mucho—pidió el

—amm…, ya..veremos—balbucee, más allá de eso debo pensar en que unos dólares extra nos vendría bien—¿Cuándo quieres empezar?—pregunte más concisa

Extendió los brazos dando a entender que ahora está más que perfecto para el…

—ven, si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo se llaman en francés—mi hermanita tomo la iniciativa al entender—o lo que dicen en la tv

—es cierto pony ¿Cómo te voy a pagar a ti?

—ammm…¡con helado de pistacho!

Mientras los demás reían yo no pude evitar una mueca, no me gusta para nada ese sabor, hasta me da asco…no entiendo como a Charlie podía gustarle tanto, gusto que heredo Chrisy…iughjj.

.

En cuanto llego Edward de inmediato fue Sue a recibirlo, la acompañe dejando a Diego y Chrisy en sus clases…sin evitar mi ansiedad por ello, ha demostrado hasta ahora ser un buen chico pero por más que lo intente jamás terminare de confiar en alguien

..Lo que vuelve inusual lo que sucede con Sue, no podría decir con franqueza que confió en ella sin embargo no siento esta ansiedad cuando se trata de ella…es un agradable respiro

—..¿Qué estabas haciendo?—le pregunto Edward luego del vaivén de saludos

—nada en particular, viendo una película…La belle et la bête—informo Sue con una pequeña risita, Chrisy insistió en que viéramos películas en el idioma, es una de las formas en que aprendió y quiere emplearlo con Diego

—¿cuentos infantiles?...porque no me sorprende—farfullo mandándome cierta miradita

Ohm sí, eso

Mi hermanita quería que le forrara unas cosas con papel fantasía de My Little Pony y como sobro lo use en mis libros; son…económicos, la pasta apenas es más gruesa que las hojas, el forro ayudara a que no se maltraten tan fácil.

Más allá de eso los mantengo como lectura privada, ni siquiera Sue sabe de ellos, no sé cómo pude olvidar uno en la cocina…y él lo vio…al menos no lo ojeo; por la colorida cubierta imaginó que se trataba de algún corte infantil, no lo corregí, son de la carrera de administración, no podía seguir leyendo los suyos, en parte por las veces que me sorprendió (si bien no le molesto seria incomodo que pasara otra vez), y en parte porque son muy avanzados para mí, debo empezar como todos por lo que me compre unos de los que usan en primer semestre.

Permanecí inmutable…aunque eso no evito la curiosidad de Sue sobre el comentario, Edward solo le restó importancia con un descuidado ademan.

Mientras compartían la cena volví al salón con los demás, por fin veían algo en nuestro idioma, bueno, Chrisy ve caricaturas y Diego sigue repasando las anotaciones que hizo…

—En verdad quieres aprender—señale sentándome al lado de mi hermanita

—sí, entre mejor preparado estés tienes más oportunidades en la vida, saber otro idioma es una gran ventaja—no respondí a eso, apoyo el pensamiento no obstante las palabras que cruzaron mi mente fueron _"ventaja que en ocasiones no sirve de nada"_

—¿Cuánto falta para que termines la carrera?—pregunte con esa complicada maraña de sensaciones en mi estomago

—como tres meses

—así que…tomaras otro camino en unos meses—vi de reojo como eso llamo la atención de Chrisy, volteo apenas un segundo hacia él, centrándose de nuevo en la tv; alcance a notar un tinte en su carita que no me gusto…. Temo que se encariñe demasiado con ellos—Entonces recurriremos a clases intensivas, tenemos apenas ese tiempo para enseñarte y tú para aprender ¿tienes la fuerza Obi-wan?—rio con burla, debí decirlo mal, no soy fan de la saga, solo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para cambiar el ambiente

—cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, y me he propuesto aprender—la diversión en su respuesta no resto la convicción de sus palabras…me agrada tanto eso de él.

~ 0 ~

Chrisy me convenció de dejarla ver otra película, por lo general es como cualquier otro pequeño, se vale de la mirada más bonita y conmovedora pero en ocasiones, (como esta) usa argumentos bastante solidos…de cierta forma es demasiado madura para su edad…idea con la que no siempre estoy bien.

Diego se quedó con nosotras, físicamente, porque se la paso enviando mensajes que por sus sonrisas eran para su novia. Me pregunto cómo le hacen para que la relación funcione si se la pasa casi todo el tiempo aquí, supongo que usa las horas que nos dan entre semana para ir a verla…pero no es lo mismo, ¿Cómo lo lograran cuando tienen tan poco? Lo entiendo en una pareja con años compartidos, lo sé, lo vi.

..No está en mis planes el amor, y no lo odio como llegaron a decirme hace unos meses, aunque no sea para mi creo en el, y me da esperanza el que pueda existir un sentimiento tan hermoso en un mundo tan oscuro.

.

Al ya casi terminar la película fui a buscar a Sue, Chrisy se ve cansada y como no me han requerido desde la cena quiero saber si está bien que me retire…

—Isabella—llamo Edward al pasar por uno de los salones

—¿sí?

—Sue está hablando por teléfono en la sala—informo con la atención en su Tablet, asentí (por costumbre) siguiendo el camino hacia allá—..con Esme, esas platicas son eternas

Contuve un " _Lo sé"_

No le vi el caso llegar a la sala, no podría hablar con ella sin interrumpirla…tendré que ir a acostar a mi hermanita y volver

—espera—detuvo de nuevo mi camino tomándose tiempo para dejar la Tablet de lado y dar un sorbo a su taza—¿Cómo hiciste para que le gustaran los videojuegos?—dijo por fin señalando hacia la sala

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera algo extraordinario—esquive responder…ya que fue mérito de Chrisy

—inusual—dijo levantándose a ritmo perezoso—Emm…; Ya antes habían intentado que jugara, siempre fue un no, y ahora la escucho tan contenta hablando de lo entretenidos que son las plantas y los zombis—agrego pensativo

—si, por alguna razón les gustó—dije de la misma forma; es interesante como mi pequeña hermana y yo podemos parecernos tanto y tener gustos tan diferentes

..Luego de varios segundos solo estaba ahí, mirándome, perdido en algún pensamiento, o no, no entiendo porque lo hace…tal vez es su costumbre, no lo conozco después de todo.

Recorrió mi rostro hasta entrecerrar los ojos mirando fijo algún punto, se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro…alzando una mano aún más cerca; por instinto me aleje, mas no retrocedí

—tienes…

Señalo con ambigüedad, aun sin saber a dónde mi mano ya viajaba a quitar cualquier cosa a la que se refiriera pero la atrapo impidiéndolo…despertando de nuevo ese suave cosquilleo.

Que extraño, no se siente mal, ni siquiera incomodo, es terso y relajante…¿Qué será?

Pasó un dedo con delicada presión por el costado de mi ojo derecho y lo sostuvo frente a mi…viendo todos esos puntos de diamantina. Hhh, vi que se me quedo diamantina en las manos al guardar las cosas de Chrisy, me lave…pero no me percate que me había tocado el rostro

—¿Por qué insistes en comportarte tan seria si eres así de infantil?—pregunto con su típica ceja enarcada

—..Me parece que la forma en que somos y como nos comportamos con el resto..en particular en el trabajo, no suele o **tiene** que coincidir. Dependiendo de las circunstancias es la manera en que debemos…actuar

—actuar es la palabra ¿cierto?

—en que debemos comportarnos…no quería sonar repetitiva—solté tratando de no girar los ojos—Me confunde ¿acaso le gustaría que actuara como una chiquilla infantil? Porque no podría, a pesar de lo que piense de mí no soy así—… _mmm ok, tal vez un poco, mas no significa que lo acepte y menos lo demuestre frente a él_

—..No, no me gustaría—contesto relajado, casual; me sigue extrañando eso de el

De pronto una punzada me atravesó la mano…la que seguía entre la suya…justo la que me lastime anoche, sus dedos pasaron sobre la herida, no con fuerza pero al tenerla parcialmente descubierta…dolió

—Disculpa—pidió soltándome—Sue menciono algo sobre que…¿dibujas?—comento adentrándose de nuevo en el salón

—un poco—conteste con voz baja, el ligero dolor no borro la sensación

—¿pegasos y unicornios de colores?—pero ese tonito si

—grandiosas criaturas mitológicas…magnificas y poderosas ¿Por qué no?—me esforcé para sonar natural

Se sentó en el respaldo del sofá enviándome esa mirada fija e intensa…

—oh, Bella—sonó la voz de Sue desde el otro lado del pasillo—debí decirles desde hace rato que ya se fueran a descansar—agrego llegando hasta mí—¿siguen en el playroom?

—si

—¿continúan las clases?—pregunto con una sonrisita

—no, hace rato lo dejamos—conteste igual

—ok; ¿Ya se secaron los collares y figuritas que..hicimos?—completo mientras verificaba la presencia de Edward

—sí, supongo—conteste llevándome los nudillos al rostro, siguiera teniendo diamantina o no

—hhhh son muy lindos—dijo en medio de un suspiro—el arte viene de familia ¿cierto?

—algo así—murmure

—vamos por ello entonces—dijo tomándome del brazo—uhm Edward ¿vas a necesitar algo o…?

—no—contesto con desinterés levantándose del respaldo del sofá—..Tú también ya deberías irte a dormir—agrego retomando lo que hacía en su Tablet

—¿te das cuenta como intenta hacerse el papa conmigo?—me dijo Sue en supuesto secreto

—me doy cuenta como intentas hacerte la pequeña que no quiere irse a dormir—devolví

—ahhj, ustedes dos..enserio…—farfullo poniéndose las manos en la cintura como señal de molestia…con un gesto que denotaba diversión

—ya ya, no hagas berrinche o no habrán galletas ni cuento para dormir

Sus labios se fruncieron tratando de retener su sonrisa, jhm, Sue tiene un extraño concepto de diversión…que más prueba que la haga reír mi intento de broma

—De todos modos no quería—inmersa en el papel emprendió el camino cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda marcadamente, poco falto para que completara la imagen sacándome la lengua.

La seguí con una pequeña sonrisa…aunque me detuve en seco poco antes de salir del campo visual de Edward

—Buenas noches

Como me he acostumbrado no espere respuesta, retome mis pasos de inmediato, no sin antes alcanzar a ver como giro los ojos, tal vez porque me despedí de nuevo en un tono formal…

¿Qué? fuerza de la costumbre

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Desperté temprano, muy temprano…empezaba a dolerme la cabeza de estar acostada, no me hace nada bien descansar tanto. Es por lo que se lamenta Sue, y la entiendo…nos gusta bromear con eso. Aun tomándome mi tiempo para alistarme seguía siendo temprano y buscando en que entretenerme tome un cuaderno de Chrisy, lápiz…y deje que mi mano se moviera por instinto.

Inicie con unas líneas sin saber en que culminarían, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía frente a mi…un pegaso y un unicornio; no los de My Little Pony, una representación más sobria y estética. Cuando me pareció que ya estaba terminado, cheque de nuevo la hora…diablos, hace diez minutos que debería estar allá.

Los fines de semana dejo dormir a Chrisy todo lo que quiera, por lo que puse su móvil a la mano, me lleve el mío y me fui cerrando la puerta con llave (A pesar de que tengo una buena imagen de quienes habitan esta casa y que hay una buena seguridad…no olvido que es un mundo peligroso)

—Hola Sue—salude encontrándomela junto a una ventana del pasillo

—hola…¿tú pequeñita sigue durmiendo?

—si, espero bastarte yo mientras despierta—dije con una sonrisa

—hhhj niña—chasco la lengua también con una sonrisa

Nos encargamos de lo usual en medio de una plática trivial y al terminar regresamos al mismo diván…

—¿Emmett es pediatra?—pregunte cuando surgió la alusión

—sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—solo mencionaste que también es médico. Vaya…pediatra—repetí con una linda sensación en el pecho—mama siempre evito todo lo que pudo el área de pediatría—recordé…en voz alta

—¿porque?

—adoraba a los niños…y por lo mismo no soportaba verlos enfermos, accidentados, agonizantes—…algo me dio por querer responderle—Decía que para ser médico en principio se necesita _entrañas_ y que había algunas especialidades en que no bastaba ser bueno, tenías que soportarlo, que no te consumiera, se requería un carácter muy bien cimentado y gran coraje. Ella era extraordinaria **y amaba** su especialidad…aunque eso no restaba su admiración por otras—termine con un hermoso sentimiento al recordarla

—ahora veo porque consideraste ser doctora, se nota cuanto admirabas a tu mama—comento acariciando mi cabello

Me incomodo, no el gesto, sino…no lo sé, pese a que los ojos de Sue mostraban ternura lo sentí como…lastima…y odio eso.

—...kghhm—deshice el gesto con un movimiento sutil—Se me acaba de ocurrir una especialidad en la que se necesita mucho valor…y muy poca suerte—dije con ligereza para truncar esa línea de conversación, y mi propio interior—un proctólogo

—¿jha?—soltó confundida

—oh vamos, siendo sinceros quién entra a estudiar medicina pensado _"algún día voy a ser el mejor proctólogo del mundo"—_ agregue con exagerada alegría

Como lo espere emitió una risita…que inesperadamente tuvo eco a mi espalda.

Ahggjj no es cierto.

Sue debió verlo llegar ¿Por qué no lo menciono?

—Vaya, lamento interrumpir una plática de tan particulares aspiraciones—a pesar de que uso un tono serio fue notoria la burla de Edward—¿Amaneciste bien?—pregunto a Sue

—sí, no te preocupes…y si no lo estuviera lo sabrías, por eso tengo niñera ¿cierto?

—así es—dijeron en un tono pesado que me he dado cuenta utilizan para mofarse del asunto

—Iré a…—intervine en voz baja señalando hacia el comedor

—¿Y esto?—apenas unos pasos después escuche la pregunta de Edward, debe hablarle a Sue por lo que no voltee—…un pegaso y unicornio

No…Es…Cierto

En una tonta esperanza de que hable de otra cosa busque la hoja en mi bolsillo trasero…y nada.

Ni siquiera recordaba que lo había traído.

Al girar más que ver mi dibujo entre sus manos me atrapo ese gesto burlón. No sé porque dibuje eso pero estoy segura que no fue por sus palabras de anoche. Me disgustaría que llegara a tomarlo de esa manera, no obstante…creo que es peor ponerse a dar explicaciones innecesarias…

—al menos no parece una caricatura—dijo de lo más común ofreciéndole el papel a Sue

—yo te tenía como un mejor evaluador de arte—le comento casi arrebatándoselo—pero si ese es tu mejor comentario al ver un dibujo tan bello me equivoque

No había nada ahí para mí, a pesar de que el asunto gira en torno a mi creación, si bien no puedo deshacer que lo haya visto, puedo no intervenir. Sin más retome mi camino…con ellos siguiéndome, hice oídos sordos a la conversación llegando directo a la cocina.

En cuanto volví al comedor solo vi a Edward, hhhh esperaba que se hubiera quedado Sue…

—Entonces…—removió el dibujo sobre la mesa, ¿Por qué lo tiene de nuevo? Intente tomarlo pero lo alejo demasiado—..magnificas y poderosas criaturas—repitió mis palabras acercándolo de nuevo. No quise entrar en su jueguito, en ese comportamiento por lo que seguí con lo mío—…Dime Isabella ¿eres orgullosa?—pregunto cuando estaba por irme

—espero que no…aunque si tengo mi medida de orgullo

—¿es lo que te llevo a defender tu fijación por los unicornios?

—¡Santo cielo! solo era papel que sobro y lo use para proteger mi libro—solté con unos decibeles de mas

—ohm si, tu libro de cuentos—dijo enigmático—hablando de eso ¿Es lo que le ibas a leer a Sue?—y ahí está de nuevo ese gesto burlón, me dio el impulso de contarle el verdadero tema de mi libro pero me contuve…prefiero que me considere infantil a que llegue a burlarse de mi interés por la carrera

—así es, estoy segura que luego de unas páginas caería profundamente dormida;…Provecho señor Cullen—sin más me fui del lugar escuchando su divertida exhalación

¿Quién es este hombre y dónde está mi jefe?

Luce como Edward, habla como Edward sin embargo **Edward** no…bromea…no conmigo

Jhh no, el hombre no bromeaba conmigo, se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía ¿pero porque?¿no se supone que es un tempano, un ogro que no se toma la molestia de notar a las personas a su alrededor…ni siquiera para mofarse de ellas? ¿Qué tiene contra mía?

Ok ok, puede que este exagerando, la plática sobre Renée me dejo sensible, mas eso no resta que él se haya portado…raro.

~ 0 ~

Pasamos gran parte del día fuera…incluyendo una escala al estudio de la hermana de Edward. Sue quiso que entráramos con ella, no me costó mucho hacerla ver que no sería buena idea, por lo que me ha contado él y sus hermanos se llevan..pesado, si se enteran del jueguito que armo con Chrisy no pararían de molestarlo, y eso sí que podría enfadarlo.

Y por otro lado…lo acepto, no se me da bien conocer a los cercanos de las personas a mi alrededor, la familia sobre todo, aun no me siento muy cómoda haber aceptado conocer y salir a pasear con Diego y su novia.

.

Sábado en la noche…ninguno tenía sueño. Se organizó una sesión de baile desde la tarde, incluso Sue se animó a varias piezas (a su manera claro), estuve un poco nerviosa pensando que Edward podría llegar y encontrar que habíamos convertido su salón en nuestra pista de baile pero Sue tuvo razón, siendo justo un sábado lo más seguro es que llegaría tarde, para entonces todo estaría como antes…y así fue, nos retiramos a descansar sin que él llegara.

.

Yendo de regreso de checar a Sue alcance a escuchar algo de forma lejana, un piano, suena amortiguado y aun así se oye bien. Me acerque por curiosidad, las notas provienen de esa habitación en la que nosotros no podemos entrar, por nada extravagante, Sue me explico que es donde guardan algunos instrumentos, aunque a Edward solo le importa el piano, es muy receloso en cuanto a el, como con su Aston

Los hombres y sus autos…y piano en este caso.

Las notas dejaron de escucharse, sonaba tan bien que me quede esperando por una pieza más…no la hubo, la puerta se abrió apenas dándome tiempo de ocultarme tras una columna…no sé porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, este no es el camino que lleva de la habitación de Sue al patio trasero pero no estaba haciendo nada malo, mi presencia es fácilmente explicable.

Los pasos rumbo a las escaleras se detuvieron en seco, se oyó un resoplido y dio vuelta regresando en su camino; debió olvidar algo. Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar resoplar también, no me siento nada cómoda estando aquí escondida, aunque…me hubiera sentido más incómoda si…

—¡ahhh!

De repente sentí un tirón en el brazo, reaccione al momento tratando de zafarme con una maniobra…no pude, otra seguida de un golpe…

—¡Carajo! Deja de pelear—gruño logrando sujetarme contra una pared con un fuerte agarre en los brazos, al momento caí en cuenta que…es él

—Lo siento…me asusto—murmure agitada

—¿yo te asuste?¿Qué haces tú acechando en la oscuridad?—pregunto afianzando su agarre

—¡no estaba…!—me interrumpí sabiendo que tenía que enfocarme, después de todo tiene razón—Regresaba de verificar a Sue y escuche la música

Se acercó mucho más, tanto que a pesar de la escasa luz note su mirada suspicaz, no me deje amedrentar, no estaba haciendo algo indebido…

—¿y porque te escondiste?—ok, no tengo una respuesta lógica, aun así seguí firme

—no quería importunarlo—cierto…en parte—No debió hacer esto ¿y si hubiera sido un delincuente?¿si hubiera sido alguien armado?—cambie el tema

Exhalo bajando la cabeza un momento…

—..Sabía que eras tú—levantándola apenas para mirarme a través de sus pestañas…con…una sonrisa…que…

Me agite de nuevo…aunque esta vez fue diferente…

—¿c-cómo?, sé que no me vio—solté tratando de ignorar esa sensación

—huele a flores dulces cuando estas cerca…jhh y vi tu sombra

Ignore ese último tono burlón y engreído mirando hacia la columna, tiene razón, estaba parada justo donde haría más sombra. Que tonta, debí haberlo considerado;…de hecho no debí esconderme…ni siquiera debí venir a escuchar…

—Flores..—de repente mi cabeza hizo clic en ese detalle—¿Cómo pudo…?—deje la frase incompleta detallando la distancia, no mucha sin embargo me sorprende, el aroma proviene de mi shampoo y no es tan intenso

—la verdad solo fue tu sombra—contesto luego de una risita—note la esencia hasta atraparte, tu esencia y…eso—señalo con la vista algo más al sur de mi cuello, me mire intentando saber a que se refería, no pude…tal vez no quiero entenderle—¿vas a seguir negando tu fijación?

¿Qué?...¡Oh, la blusa!, claro mi blusa, tonta ¿a qué creíste que se refería?

—solo es una blusa—que me escogió Chrisy por tener estas figuras que tanto le gustan

—como solo es un libro y solo es un dibujo—dijo con cierto tonito

—exacto

Mantuvo esa sonrisa burlona unos segundos atenuándose hasta quedar un gesto apacible

—Tienes talento Isabella, en realidad tu dibujo me pareció muy bueno;…me alegra que no haya afectado tu habilidad—agrego extendiendo los dedos sobre mi muñeca en una caricia que alcanzo la base de mi palma—no te afecto ¿o sí?

—fue un rasguño, no es para tanto—conteste casi en un murmullo removiéndome para liberarme, no por incomodidad o algo malo…al contrario

De inmediato lo permitió, incluso fue él quien se alejó unos pasos tornando su gesto pensativo

—..No aceches en la oscuridad—dijo con voz plana retomando el camino a las escaleras, asentí sin una pizca de querer replicar, la situación se había puesto…demasiado inusual, está claro que no soy la única en pensar que deberíamos cortarla de tajo—…Ah, una cosa—apenas había logrado dar un par de pasos cuando me detuvo su voz—si te pregunto lo que se trae Sue ¿me lo contarías?

..uwwhh

—¿disculpe?—me hice la desentendida

—le gusta pensar que no pongo atención a lo que sucede aquí, y puede que hasta cierto punto tenga razón…Hasta cierto punto—remarco

Una vez más la escasa iluminación no impidió que sintiera la fuerza de su mirada sobre mi

—Si hasta cierto punto no le basta…entonces solo tiene a mirar a su alrededor—conteste con un poco de tención, no me gusta para nada que Sue nos tenga en esta posición pero tampoco quiero fallarle, le prometí que le seguiría el juego

—Jmm el asunto es que ya he mirado más a mi alrededor de lo que acostumbro y…me está gustando


	6. Chapter 6

Varios puntos...

Pido una disculpa por comprometerme a actualizar cada semana y haber tardado tanto, hay motivos. Ya tenia dos capitulos completos y trabajaba en el tercero pero un dia antes me dio por leer el fic desde el inicio y me di cuenta que esos cap,s eran _pan con lo mismo,_ me paso con mi primer fic y si puedo quiero evitarlo aqui, asi que me toco reescribir, tambien que la relacion Bella/Chrisy es la base de la historia y casi no he escrito sobre eso. Ademas se atraveso un asunto del mundo real...sin comentarios.

Hasta hace unos dias tuve tiempo e inspiracion para dedicarle a la historia, espero haber logrado un capitulo interesante.

Esta ambientada hace unos años, ya leeran porque la aclaracion.

Gracias por seguir dandole una oportunidad a este fic. Besos y nos leemos luego.

* * *

Ese no es el hombre que me describieron, el que se supone es. Ok, ya me había dado cuenta pero…no lo sé, una parte de mi quiere aferrarse al Edward frio, distante, que seguro no noto diferencia de Shelly a mí sino hasta después…suena más fácil, aun mas por lo agradable (a pesar de todo) que resulta esa otra faceta.

Me es un problema

No lo seria si yo fuera otra persona, incluso si fuera la de hace unos años, sin embargo aquí estoy, dándole vueltas a unas palabras que pudieron significar cualquier cosa, pensando en una sensación, en una sonrisa que me pone nerviosa…y regañándome por algo tan natural como eso.

Hace unos meses siquiera hubiera imaginado que los chicos volverían a llamar mi atención, mis remordimientos no me lo permitían, no sé en qué momento o como sucedió, puede que fuese simple naturaleza, instintos básicos que se niegan a morir no importa lo que diga tu corazón y conciencia.

Mas eso no quiere decir que sea libre de sentirlo, incluso como algo malo, solo hay confusión, remordimiento y frustración.

Que patética existencia

o O o

Desperté al sentir a mi hermanita levantarse, muy aminada por cierto, yo en cambio no quería salir de la cama, no por lo de anoche, ya estoy acostumbrada, es por ella, le prometí que antes de ir con Diego haríamos cualquier cosa que quisiera…y hay más que solo consentirla.

Me tome casi una hora a pesar de sus insistentes llamados a irnos, incluso de que Sue viniera a despedirse pidiéndonos, en su particular tono de regaño (hacia mi), que saliéramos…

—Esa es divertida—señalo un poster de Los pingüinos de Madagascar mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino—me gusta el más chiquito, es tierno

—no me gusta, por el rey, el que parece suricato

—es un lémur—corrigió con una sonrisa—es como un monito ¿verdad?

—eso creo

—también me gustan los monitos, vi en un programa que desde bebes se cuelgan de sus mamis de su espalda, ¡Como en La era de hielo! Crash y Eddie se colgaban; mmm…ellos no son monitos pero también se colgaban de su mami cuando eran más chiquititos—dijo de lo más alegre haciéndome reír

—¿Qué pasa?¿acaso vas a pedirme que te lleve así?—bromee

—¡Sí!, cárgame como esas mamis y sus bebes—pero ella se lo tomo en serio

Se paró frente a mí dando saltitos, estirándome los brazos con un gesto tan radiante y hermoso…que no pude resistir.

La lleve así solo unas calles, aún es muy pequeña para poder sostenerse bien, además era un poco peligroso, llevando las manos tras mi espalda me costaría atajar la caída en caso de algún tropezón…que a pesar de lo que _algunos_ puedan creer no soy tan torpe, pero lo tengo en consideración.

De nuevo en el piso caminábamos distraídamente...al menos ella, yo pensaba en el mejor momento para hablar.

Con lo que le entusiasma ir a la escuela sorprendería que no la pase bien en ella, bueno…a mí no, la conozco, y aún más creo saber la razón

Es lógico después de todo.

Las típicas dificultades de llegar a un lugar nuevo, de conocer a otros niños, me hicieron esperar estos días, no quería presionarla, sin embargo ya no puedo retrasarlo.

Unos diez minutos después llegamos al High Line Park, escucho sobre el y quería venir a verlo.

Paso tras paso, buscando las palabras solo me viene a la mente como ha cambiado todo. Inevitable, así es la vida, ya no es suficiente abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, a su escasa edad su vida es compleja, tengo que encontrar la forma de apoyarla, de estar ahí de verdad…y no sé cómo diablos hacerlo…

Seguro mama sabría.

Suspire frustrada y luego me obligue a concentrarme, tengo un propósito y debo tratarlo lo antes posible.

—No me has contado mucho— _mejor dicho nada—_ de tus compañeros—comencé de lo más natural

—¿Cómo qué?—respondió bajo

—¿te gusta jugar con ellos?...¿hay alguien con quien te guste estar?

—me gusta estar con Olive—dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Contuve un suspiro. Su amiga imaginaria la "acompaño" las primeras semanas en la otra escuela, eventualmente empezó a hablarme sobre unas niñas, nunca se refirió a ellas como amigas pero lo hacía sonriente. No quiero que esta vez tarde tanto o peor que no quiera conocer a sus nuevas compañeras.

—¿No son agradables?¿o…alguien ha hecho algo para hacerte sentir mal? Porque sabes que puedes decírmelo—complete arrodillándome para estar a la misma altura

Un descuidado _'mhm'_ fue su respuesta continuando nuestro camino sin darle más importancia.

Ok, eso fue sincero, me alivia que no sea el caso…y reafirma mi teoría.

Pasó los dedos entre las altas yerbas, y al cabo de unos metros volteo, apenas un momento pues me encontró por completo igual. Su cuerpecito ahora denoto tensión e incomodidad, aun dándome la espalda pude verlo con claridad…al igual que veo su gesto plano cuando le pregunto cada día cómo le fue, un simple "bien" encogiéndose de hombros es lo máximo que obtengo. Es que siquiera me ha comentado algo sobre la maestra, la primera persona con quien conecto en la otra escuela…

—¡Mira esas flores, que bonitas!—dijo por fin con una medida de entusiasmo

—Es porque tal vez…—mas interrumpí sus pasos—nos vayamos…¿cierto?—pego las manos a los costados, retorciendo la cintura del suéter entre sus deditos

Aun si no la conociera tan bien habría sido una clara respuesta.

Lo sé desde su carita cuando le dije que no podía llevarla más a la misma escuela, desde su semblante al cuestionarme decaída cuanto estaríamos en esa casa, lo vi en sus ojitos cuando escucho que Diego se iría, en su expresión el primer día en la nueva escuela…lo noto cada tarde cuando se apresura a salir, sin despedirse, sin mirar a nadie, sonriendo solo hasta que me ve.

Veo lo que he sentido desde esa fatídica noche…y que he contagiado a mi hermana…Querer a alguien, tan solo estimar a alguien…duele, duele que lo lastimen, duele saber que antes de lo pensado no volverás a verlo…es más fácil apartar a todos, es más fácil para ella preferir a _alguien_ que siempre estará a su lado, no importa cuántas veces nos mudemos siempre será su amiga…

—Lo siento—y sin ser consciente de ello estoy de nuevo arrodillada a su lado, con apenas un murmullo.

Sé que es mi culpa, existo a través de mis miedos y cobardía, pero ella ni siquiera ha tenido esa opción, la tengo atrapada a mi lado. Me convenzo tanto día a día que lo hago por el bien de todos, por el bien de ella, sin querer ver cuánto la lastimo…no como ellos lo harían pero al final también la lastimo.

Reticente giró hacia mí, apenas un vistazo cauteloso que se volvió un gesto angustiado

—No llores mami—pidió con voz dolida y ojitos empezando a aguarse

 _Perfecto Isabella, así se hace, húndete y solo hazla llorar_

 _Estúpida_

Me reprendo con las palmas quemantes por la fuerza en que mis puños se aprietan, y sintiendo fluir esa maldita humedad recorriéndome el rostro

—Perdóname—esta vez incluyo todo mientras limpio las últimas lágrimas que me permito

—No entiendo mami—dice con voz temblorosa—¿por qué lloras?—pregunta con grandes lagrimas brotando de esos hermosos ojos

Su imagen me estrujo el corazón…pero no permití que mi arraigado masoquismo fuera más que ella.

Trague el sofocante nudo en la garganta y me senté en el piso extendiendo los brazos hacia mi hermanita para colocarla en mi regazo

—Lo que pasa, es que no he tomado las mejores decisiones cariño, y eso ha afectado tu vida, perdóname—repito limpiando el camino húmedo en sus mejillas

—está bien mami, pero no llores más—dice abrazándome fuerte sin razonar realmente su respuesta, menos comprender a lo que me refiero.

No he querido que sepa la historia de fondo, era y sigue siendo demasiado pequeña

—no es..lo que tenía en mente—murmure contra su cabello al devolverle el abrazo—Cariño, yo..queria hablar contigo—me separe lo necesario para tomar su mentón y mirarla a los ojos—Esto…—señale mi rostro—de repente me puse a pensar en tantas cosas que…, que solo te confundieron y pusieron triste; no fue como supuse este momento—explique. Quiso decir algo, la interrumpí, las cosas tomaron este camino por darle demasiadas vueltas y no de hecho hablar con ella—Seré directa. Tu…no quieres tener amigos—declare

Al instante su gesto se descompuso, se encogió en sí y giro el rostro…hhhh

Una pequeña, ilusa y estúpida parte de mi tenía la esperanza de que lo negara,…o al menos que no fuera a este grado.

—Olive es mi amiga—refuto apenas entre labios

—otros amigos cariño, con quienes puedas jugar cosas diferentes—digo tratando de balancear ese tema—como...béisbol, a atrapar, a adivinar personajes, a...

—juego eso contigo—interrumpió

—si pero...aunque me gustaría mucho, no siempre puedo estar contigo, por eso es bueno que..tengas a otras personas—me esfuerzo para que eso ultimo suene lo más normal posible

No importó, mi hermanita ya tensa se removió bajando la cabeza casi queriendo esconderla en su pecho…

Maldita sea

¿Cómo puedo decirle esto?¿cómo pretendo que tenga esa confianza cuando sé que solo estoy alentándola a tener otra tristeza?...y lo sabe muy bien.

¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

Sé lo que debería…lo que debí hacer desde el principio, pero maldita sea, tan solo imaginar los escenarios en consecuencia aplasta cualquier pisca de determinación.

No, no puedo…y tampoco puedo hacer nada.

—Tu..—su murmullo atrapa mi atención—¿tu no..sientes..feo?...cuando…—dice entre labios con voz triste

—sí, siento feo—respondo odiando tenerla en esta situación

—no me gusta—dice recostándose en mi pecho

—a mí tampoco

La estrecho entre mis brazos con dulzura y consolándola mientras mi interior es una tormenta.

.No puedo seguir permitiendo esto.

Mi corazón no podía palpitar más fuerte pero de repente me estremecí ante algo diferente, algo que…me aterro.

—¿Y si…?—en algún momento me atreví a murmurar—¿Y si esta vez…es diferente?—logre decir apenas con la claridad y volumen necesarios

Emitió un curioso y confundido _¿Mmm?._

Tuve que tomar una profunda respiración intentando mantener esa poca fuerza que me impulso a tomar la decisión.

—¿Y si esta vez…no dejáramos todo...y a todos atrás?—de a poco se enderezo levantando la cabeza, fue entonces que caí en cuenta de mis ojos cerrados; no los abrí—¿Intentarías conocer a las personas a tu alrededor si…si esta vez…?

—¿Quedarnos?

Quedarnos … Quedarnos …

Sonara a un pequeño pasó pero lo cierto es que sería un enorme salto si la peor situación se presentara…y con tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos temo que podría pasar en cualquier momento.

…es aterrador

—mami—toca mi mejilla tal vez pidiéndome mirarla—¿Nos vamos a quedar con Sue?—al abrir los ojos me invadió la brillante chispa de esperanza en los suyos

Al instante no me quedo ni la más mínima duda…pase lo que pase no podre retractarme, no sin destrozarle el corazón…

Tan aterrador.

La tibieza de su tacto desapareció de mi mejilla y su cabecita volvía a bajar decepcionada por mi silencio

—si—me apresure a decir

—¿de verdad?—insistió con moderación

—Si—reafirme usando la mayor firmeza y seguridad de la que fui capaz

Su respuesta fue una de las más increíbles y hermosas sonrisas, abrazándome con intensidad.

No hay más, está hecho.

Se todo lo que podría implicar, pero una pequeña parte de mí, esa que por miedo y culpa me niego a escuchar se reúso a perder esta ocasión. Esta vez es Chrisy quien en silencio clama porque las cosas sean diferentes, pues bien…se lo prometí y no le voy a fallar, tanto para bien…como para mal.

.

Nos quedamos así abrazadas un rato más, agradezco que no hubiera mucha gente y los que llegaron a pasar cerca no nos molestaron; aunque fuera un lugar público este era nuestro pequeño mundo y no quería a nadie entrometiéndose.

—Cariño…hay algo que tengo que aclararte—le comente al reacomodarse, cansada o simplemente queriendo hacer algo más—hace rato no lo note o…no tuve cabeza para ese detalle

—¿qué?—me miro con el ceño fruncido

—preguntaste si nos quedaríamos con Sue—su ceño se acentuó—debes tener en cuenta que esa no es su casa…aunque así parezca—agregue con una sonrisa para atenuar el ambiente—me refería a que aun si tengo que cambiar de trabajo…podemos seguir en contacto, siendo amigas. Y..en cuanto a la escuela…en este lugar hay más oportunidades, no nos iríamos lejos, podrás seguir yendo a la misma si…si es que…—me trabe en eso último, mantener contacto con alguien es algo que puedo cumplir, continuar en un lugar…hhhhhh

—Está bien—dijo con tranquilidad luego de meditarlo unos segundos

—¿ok?—quise cerciorarme, asintió con una dulce sonrisa—Me alegra, no me gusta ver tristeza en estos lindos ojitos…a menos que sean esos de gatito de Sherk—añadí al cohibirse por mi comentario—¿Sabes qué? No, ni siquiera esos, porque sueles convencerme de cualquier cosa con eso y no es justo—bromee con un dramático gesto de berrinche que la hizo reír

—Entonces…—largo mientras se ponía de pie—¡Lo voy a seguir haciendo!—declaro alegre echándose a correr

—¡hey!—salí tras ella entre risas

Esto no fue todo, lo sé, aunque vea tranquilidad en ella hay inseguridades y tristezas pasadas con las que tendrá que lidiar…pero al menos no estará sola.

o 0 o

Unas horas después recibí el mensaje de Diego confirmando nuestra reunión. Desde el principio hasta antes de mi plática con Chrisy, no estaba convencida de esto, sin embargo ahora creo que es una buena oportunidad. Mi hermanita actúa a base de lo que ve en mí, le pedí que se diera la oportunidad de conocer a las personas…y no puedo pretender permanecer ajena a eso.

Me estaba resultando difícil no hacerlo de hecho, a pesar de que en ocasiones la línea que marco es notoria el sigue siendo un chico muy agradable, es correcto y atento con Chrisy, e insiste en ser amigable pero con la prudencia de no presionar.

Es de esas personas que agradeces haber conocido…aunque duela mientras sabes que se irán…

—¡Little Pony, Bella!

Nos saludó a la distancia llegando a nuestro encuentro de la mano de una chica de ojos marrones, cabello obscuro, complexión menuda y como de mi altura…jhm en general nos parecemos

—amor, ellas son Chrisy y Bella…chicas quiero presentarles a Bree, la mujer que me tiene flechado—presento de una, mirando a la chica con adoración

—¿En serio? no se nota—bromee mientras ella le devolvía una divertida y tierna mirada—Un gusto por fin conocerte Bree, Diego nos ha hablado mucho de ti

—También me alegra conocerlas...y solo espero que les haya hablado bien de mi—le " _advirtió"_

—Por supuesto;…Buena o mala yo solo dije la verdad—Diego le siguió el juego hablando al mismo tiempo

—aja…Hola dulzura—el cálido saludo centro la atención en mi hermanita

—hola—quien contesto reservada

—que ganas tenia de conocer a la famosa little pony—le dijo hincándose frente a ella—…Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

A pesar de no ser un secreto sonreímos compartiendo una mirada cómplice. Chrisy sabe que heredo los ojos de Renée, azul claro, bondadosos, hermosos

—Trabajo en un lugar donde hay castillos, resbaladillas, albercas de pelotas, puentes, columpios y un sinfín de juegos más—comento regresando al lado de Diego—¿te gustaría ir?

—¿albercas?—repitió mi hermanita acercándose (consiente o no) a mi

—de pelotas cariño—tome su carita con ternura—no hay agua en ese lugar, ¿cierto?—mire a la chica por confirmación

—no no, para nada, es un lugar de juegos, solo pelotitas—contesto con una gran sonrisa

—¿Qué dices?—esta vez pregunte yo

Asintió lento, como si aún dudara…y la entiendo, desde esa noche ambas le tomamos temor al agua…otra de las razones por las que dude aceptar el trabajo, apenas imaginar que debíamos cruzar el Hudson me revolvió el estómago, mientras sucedía…ghhh; estreche a Chrisy entre mis brazos esperando que no lo resintiera, así fue, puede que ni se haya dado cuenta, estaba muy cansada, casi durmiéndose.

Emprendimos el camino con mi simple comentario de que no sabe nadar y por eso la mención la puso así…a términos generales la verdad.

.

El lugar luce muy divertido, colorido y con muchos juegos como lo describió Bree, al parecer los únicos adultos que pueden pasar son quienes trabajan aquí, para los padres hay una especie de cafetería frente a la entrada desde donde puede verse todo a través de la rejilla.

—Parece que le gustó—pensé en voz alta apenas alcanzando a verla entrar en los toboganes

—Deja que juegue, ven Bella—pidió Diego desde una mesita

—Tengo curiosidad—comento Bree en cuanto me les uní—si son inglesas ¿porque no tienen acento?—obviamente le hablo de nosotras

—mi padre era de aquí—respondí con media sonrisa—siempre conservó su acento a pesar de tantos años allá…me acostumbre a hablar con ambos—sonrió al escucharme usarlos—En cuanto a Chrisy…a su edad..se adaptó rápido al entorno

—¡Oh! yo tengo una buena pregunta—rogué porque no fuera algo familiar o un tema del que me costara hablar—¿los New York Yankees o…?, ¿Inglaterra tiene equipos de beisbol?—reí, por lo gracioso de su semblante y un tanto de alivio

—sí, hay algunos pero no son muy populares, lo que más se practica es el rugby, football, lacros…

—woo woo woo football—interrumpió Bree—si si, hablemos de…, te refieres al soccer ¿cierto?—asentí—Piqué…hhfffff—solté una pequeña carcajada

—muy atractivo…y tiene unos ojos encantadores—agregue con soltura

—si…sus ojos—largo las palabras con una pícara sonrisa

—¡hey! ¡estoy aquí!—soltó un "ofendido" Diego

—yo admiro su talento deportivo amor—respondió con inocencia jugando con el—pero esta bien, hablemos de otra cosa, de..de…¡películas!—dicto divertida—Hay una que quiero ver y casi no puedo esperar a que se estrene, desde que anunciaron la secuela busco comprar mi boleto en preventa—las películas no son mi tema de conversación favorito pero lo dijo con tal vehemencia que despertó mi curiosidad

—mmm ¿Cuál?..¿Los Vengadores?—pregunto Diego confundido

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Magic Mike XXL!

Diego resoplo y gruño en el mismo movimiento, yo por otro lado quede en blanco hasta que recordé los promos que vi de la primera, si no mal recuerdo es sobre unos stripers…ahora entiendo esa reacción…

—…y en primera ¿cómo puede gustarte una película tan hueca?—le terminaba de reprochar a Bree cuando volví de mis adentros

—tú ni siquiera la has visto—le discutió

—oh por favor, no se necesita más que ver los carteles o el mismo nombre. Bella tú estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?—dijo supongo ante mi falta de reacción—¿Cómo es que alguien querría ver eso?¿¡y más querer verla en el cine!?

—No creo que valga ir a verla al cine—Diego hizo un gran gesto en concordancia en el segundo que me tomo continuar—en cambio un show en vivo…, por tener a esos hombres bailándome con tan poca ropa pagaría la sala entera para mí—agregue agitada abanicándome dramáticamente el rostro

Al momento Bree soltó una gran carcajada y Diego una protesta igual de grande…

—¡Así se habla Bella!—animo ella

—¡grrhhjj!...mujeres—gruño su novio cruzase de brazos y dándonos la espalda con supuesto enojo…

Ok, lo acepto, una parte de mi quería venir aquí hoy. Amo el tiempo con mi hermanita, no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie, y acompañar a Sue es agradable sin embargo convivir con chicos de mi edad es diferente, creo que lo necesitaba.

.

—…Y…ammm…Bella…—con la plática tan animada me intrigo el cauteloso balbuceo de Bree—…qué nos dice tu corazón ¿alguien?—…sabía que en algún momento saldría el tema, ahí va mi esperanza de evitarlo

—no—conteste como sin nada

—da igual, va terminar enamorada del jefe—comento Diego de lo mas común

—por supuesto que no—resople cansada

Edward es un hombre atractivo y no niego que…lo he notado, mas no significa que este enamorándome

—no se vale, eres una chica demasiado bonita como para no tener novio—sonreí ante las amables palabras de Bree—hay que salir a bailar y…quien sabe…tal vez te encuentres a un lindo chico, salgan después, se conozcan mejor ¡y terminen siendo novios!—reímos de su entusiasmada historia—o al menos alguien para pasártela bien un rato…¡bailando me refiero!—solté otra risita por su exaltada corrección

—suena bien—conteste sin pensar

—¡genial! ¿cuándo?

—ammm no…no puedo,...Chrisy

—¿y no habrá manera de que alguien la cuide?

—no—puso un gesto de decepción

—ammm ¿que hay de Sue?—intervino Diego—sabes cuánto le gusta estar con ella

—ya es suficiente que me haya dado trabajo sin conocerme, el par de veces que he tenido que salir he llevado a Chrisy conmigo, no me atrevería a pedirle algo así…y menos para salir a bailar—… _'sobre todo porque mi confianza en los demás aun es frágil, apenas si estoy tranquila cuando dejo a mi hermanita en la escuela…no…no pasara'_ …continúe en mi mente

—no creo que le importe…pero entiendo—el tono de Diego sonó como si de alguna manera conociera mis inquietudes

—ok, ok, ya que lo de salir se va a tardar…—agradecí que Bree no hiciera preguntas o indagara en el tema…aunque su voz, gesto y mirada recorriendo nuestro alrededor me dieron mala espina—…¡Hey! a mi amiga le pareces muy guapo y se pregunta si puede invitarte un café—dijo a un hombre recargado en el stand a unos metros de nosotros y por lo mismo con volumen más alto

Apenas escuche como Diego trato de retener la risa…yo quería que me tragara la tierra ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso?, voltee hacia aquel hombre y lo vi mirarme con una sonrisa

—está bromeando, discúlpenos—de alguna forma encontré voz para decirlo

—¿entonces no te parezco guapo?—pregunto sin pena alguna…no supe que responder

Le dirigí una mínima sonrisa a aquel hombre y le dedique una mirada a la pareja frente a mi pidiendo terminar con el momento

..Chicos de mi edad, ¿pero que estaba pensando?

o 0 o

Chrisy llego a tomarle gusto al lugar, me puso un tierno pucherito cuando fui a llamarla, justo ese que le reproche en la mañana…me costó no ceder, y eso la divirtió; está bien sé que no lo hace con maldad.

Dimos un paseo sin rumbo fijo, tiempo en el que se notó el feeling que tiene Bree con los niños, con la forma de ser de Chrisy me impresiono la comodidad que transmitía aun con ella presente. Supongo que habrá influido también nuestra plática y…que yo hiciera mi parte simplemente disfrutando del momento.

—Hay que subirnos al carro de ese caballito—pidió señalando un carruaje

—no cariño, será mejor que ya nos vayamos a la casa—se nos fue el día…hace horas que oscureció

—hay que ir con el caballito, solo un ratiiiiitooooo—insistió con voz dulce y un abrazo—uno chiquititito ¿sí?—los demás rieron del gesto que hice al resistirme otra vez a esos ojitos

—no, ya es muy tarde, Diego y Bree han sido muy amables en acompañarnos hasta ahora pero también ya tienen que ir a descansar

—bueno—acepto con un poquito de decepción

—…Te traeré otro día ¿ok?—y yo no pude resistirme a eso

—¡siiiiii! ¿¡puedo traer un sombrero como ese señor!? ¡así también puedo manejar al caballito!—ahora todos soltamos unas risitas por las ocurrencias de mi preciosa niña

—¡aawwww! es tan linda—soltó Bree entre tierna y divertida—¡Quiero una!—dijo a Diego colgándosele del cuello

—aahh…aamm…ejemmm, ¡vaya! es cierto ya es tarde, miren hasta se ven las estrellas—cambio el tema en notable broma

—que malo eres—y ella le contesto igual…definitivamente son uno para el otro.

o 0 o

Trate de concentrarme en la pacifica respiración de Chrisy, en el aroma de su cabello, en la tibieza de su manita en mi estómago y en sus sonrisas de esta tarde sin embargo ni eso me ayudo a conciliar el sueño.

Lo suponía, el buen rato pasado en la tarde, ese distractor se había acabado, y con Chrisy dormida ya no tenía pretextos para seguir firme…los infinitos e inútiles reproches llegaron tan potentes como todos los motivos por los que nos tienen en esta situación, y me sentí tan exhausta.

Demonios no

Con el cuidado de no despertar a mi hermanita tuve que levantarme lo antes posible, quiero…necesito no caer en eso, no al menos en lo que quede de esta noche; por la promesa que le hice, por mí, necesito un tiempo de paz, ya me preocupare por la tormenta en otro momento.

Tuve que salir, sentí que tomar aire me vendría bien…y aprovechando platique con mis padres, también necesito creer que ellos de verdad están ahí. No hable de Chrisy, es su hija pero ese asunto lo sentí entre ella y yo, por ahora al menos, en cambio hable de cuanto le gusto el largo jardín en esas vías abandonadas, de cómo quiso convencerme de que el pay de chocolate es mejor que el de limón, de lo bien que se la paso en ese lugar de juegos, y con Diego y Bree, de cómo sin saberlo nos ayudaron, les hable a mis padres con esperanza, con el anhelo de que este día fuera el inicio para algo mejor.

.

—¿Saludando al infinito?

Me perdí tanto en mi pequeño mundo que me asusto esa voz, aunque no duro ni un segundo pues al voltear me atravesó un agudo dolor en el cuello…

.Ouch.

En esta posición y con este clima por más que mi mente divagara mi cuerpo lo estuvo resintiendo

—Nunca he entendido la fascinación de las personas por las estrellas…excepto como ciencia—agrego haciéndome tenerlo más presente que al dolor—¿No crees que llevas demasiado en esto?, apagaste las luces hace más de una hora

Ohm, se dio cuenta…¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?¿Y porque vino hasta acá?

—Disculpe, se me fue el tiempo, las iba a prender otra v..ghh—al intentar levantarme me atravesó una punzada desde el cuello por la columna y, bueno, luego de un rato el pasto ya no es tan cómodo…

—¿Ves?—apenas registre su tonito de burla, no me importa mucho ahora. Se acercó a tomarme de los brazos y me ayudo a levantar…sosteniéndome contra la pared.

Cerré los ojos tomando un respiro, aghhj duele más de pie…aunque no es para tanto por lo que abrí los ojos cayendo en cuenta de su cercanía, del calor de sus manos atravesando las mangas de mi suéter…de su mirada…de…de cómo es que termine de nuevo entre una pared y él

Me moví para poner distancia, no quiero darle importancia pero me pone nerviosa.

—…¿Estas bien?

—si. Iré a encend…

—déjalo, yo lo hago—interrumpió llevando la vista al cielo

Me sentí algo incomoda, no imagine que el cierre de este día seria encontrarmelo, a el, precisamente a el...y menos así.

—…Todos tienen una razón—comente ante el silencio que acentuaba esa sensación—Estrellas—aclare al mirarme confundido—hay quienes las estudian, quienes necesitan orientarse, _guía_ si cree en ese tipo de cosas—levante la vista a pesar de aún molestarme el cuello—A otros les traen recuerdos, quienes piensan en sus sueños…y los que solo ven una bonita postal—claro no desde aquí, apenas si se notan unas cuantas demasiado repartidas

—..Parece que la noche es el momento—comento con voz baja y tranquila

—por supuesto, solo mire, en esta supuesta oscuridad apenas si se ven

Mi extrañeza aumento por su divertida exhalación, me miro un momento con el amago de querer decir algo…no lo hizo, simplemente sonrió llevando su mirada de nuevo al firmamento

—¿Por qué vez las estrellas Isabella?

 _..Hhhh, por fortaleza, por el destello de esperanza que me da pensar que ellos están ahí…cuidándonos.._

—No podía dormir—…obvio no se lo diré

—y la bebida caliente ni Chopin ayudaron

—no esta vez—conteste recordando aquello—..Sera mejor que me vaya a descansar. Buenas noches

—Sinatra—dijo antes que diera vuelta—puede que la clásica no sea la respuesta esta vez, y ya que estamos en el tema…"Fly me to the moon"—termino encogiéndose de hombros, esta vez siendo él quien diera vuelta para irse—Buenas noches Isabella

Lo mire alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro…¿Cómo es que atinó a recomendarme mi canción favorita de Sinatra?...¿Cómo es que este hombre que me tenía incomoda hace un segundo me está haciendo terminar este día con una sonrisa?

Por favor no seas agradable Edward, no me hagas sonreír...no tu.


	7. Chapter 7

o 0 o

Pocos son los días que puedo llamar libres, mi trabajo no para porque el resto, incluso mi propia empresa descanse...No son mis preferidos. Aunque puedo acceder a prácticamente cualquier entretenimiento en la cuidad y fuera de ella no hay muchas actividades que llamen mi atención, para el caso prefiero quedarme en la casa, en mi espacio, en mi tranquilidad…que hoy no me ayudaron, el lugar me estaba resultando tan…tan…, carajo ni siquiera se cómo describirlo, tan…

—¿Qué dem…?—sentí algo puntiagudo chocar en mi pecho, un avión de papel

—Si ibas a estar en modo zombi ¿para que me llamaste?—dijo Jacob de forma cancina—me caes bien, lo sabes, pero no al grado de pasármela de maravilla solo observándote meditar—resople dándole la razón (en el interior). Salí a despejarme y me la he pasado perdido entre mis pensamientos—Para el caso debiste llamar a una de tus _groupies_ …o a Victoria

—que va, quiero tranquilidad—dije cansino

—jaja, si te cae tan mal ¿por qué sigues con ella?—pregunto divertido

—es muy buena en la cama—y rio negando ante mi respuesta

—Victoria no es cualquier cosa, ¿has pensado que va a pasar cuando terminen este…acuerdo o como sea que lo llamen?, la mujer tiene su temperamento y es muy orgullosa, ya van en esto ¿qué?¿casi un año? tal vez hasta piense que no van a terminar sino que…

—será como sea pero no es tonta—interrumpí—sabe que es temporal, sin exclusividad y sobre todo sin compromisos…cosa en la que estuvo de acuerdo, no me habría involucrado con ella si pensara que algún día cambiaria de opinión…más siendo una de mis mejores ejecutivas—termine despreocupado observando el lugar

—si tú lo dices—murmuro entre dientes

Un nuevo gruñido emergió, estoy aquí tratando de pasármela bien y sale con estas estupideces…

—hay que hacer algo, me estas poniendo de mal humor

—qué bueno que me avisas porque contigo no es posible distinguir si estas de malas o no

..Y por supuesto no pudo evitar fastidiar un poco más

Rrghj

.

Al cabo de unas horas terminamos en un bar ya que la alternativa que propuse no le pareció, me gusta el box, a ambos, quería practicar un poco con un oponente real pero él quiso tragos…y obvio otro tipo de compañía.

—¡Oh! vamos hombre, aun nos debemos una buena borrachera—dijo pidiendo la primera ronda mientras comentábamos el problema de McCarty

—¿de esas en que despiertas en otra ciudad y casado con una desconocida?

—..demonios espero solo terminar con una congestión alcohólica—reí de su dramatismo—La verdad no ha sido la peor temporada pero nos vendría bien..¿En serio te fuiste a encerrar esos días a tu casa?

—llegaba temprano y tuvimos que quedarnos en la oficina hasta la noche, con toda la mierda que había pasado ¿qué otra cosa haría?

—yo fui al departamento de Leah—se encogió de hombros bebiendo de su trago

—yo no tengo novia—con el que casi se ahoga cuando mencione la palabra

—no es mi novia—espetó—salgo con ella y de vez en cuando me quedo a pasar la noche en su departamento, nada mas

—aparte de cocinarle—remarque con una sonrisa burlona—¿y ella sabe que no es tu novia?

—por supuesto—dijo seguro

—si tú lo dices—comente sarcástico

—ya, como sea—resoplo—al final toda la empresa lo agradeció…sobre todo los que teníamos que tratar directamente contigo los días siguientes, creí que llegarías aun en modo troll como dice Emmett

Gruñí internamente, lo último que necesito ahora es recordar a mi hermano…y como quedaron las cosas aquella vez.

—¡Ma chérie!—de repente se acercó a saludarme con demasiada confianza una hermosa morena—que bueno encontrarnos justo hoy, acabo de llegar a la cuidad—continuo luego de besarme más que en la comisura de los labios

—tendrás que disculparme preciosa pero…—use un tono cautivador para aligerar el asunto

—no recuerdas mi nombre—me interrumpió girando los ojos—ya lo sé, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez, hkhhj realmente herirías mi orgullo si no te congraciaras tan bien— _o si tuvieras un poco de dignidad—_ Nos reencontramos en el Concorde Atlantique hace dos meses—informo con actitud seductora como si solo con eso fuera a acordarme, esta vez fui yo quien giro los ojos y resoplo…mentalmente

—Marion—no obstante logre recordar—no soy bueno con los nombres chéri—agregue sonriendo, después de todo…

—si, lo sé. ¿Y tu amigo es…?—miro a Jacob quien observaba el resto del bar sin ponernos atención

—¿En dónde te estas quedando?—pregunte acariciándole suavemente el cuello, no tendemos a presentarnos nuestras _conquistas_ , es una inútil pérdida de tiempo

—en el Crosby Street—contesto sin importarle también las presentaciones—¿por qué no vienes?

—convénceme—se acercó a besarme, restregando las zonas exactas, sin miramientos por encontrarnos en un lugar público…no es que me queje.

Finalmente me susurro el número de su habitación y se fue

—…¡Bajh! me fastidian las personas con tan poca dignidad—gruñí

—y aun así vas a ir—se burló Jacob con soltura, yo solo removí el gesto pidiendo otro trago

No mentiré, la mujer es hermosa, sabe persuadir y ahora que hago memoria nos la pasamos muy bien…me tentó, pero no tanto como para ir buscarla.

o 0 o

Unos cuantos tragos más Jacob se fue con una linda rubia, pase una vez más cuando su amiga lo intento conmigo…en verdad no estoy de ánimo. Regrese tarde a la casa aunque no tuve ganas de ir directo a dormir, tome un bocadillo, leí…poco, y luego opte por el playroom. Escasamente voy ahí, no es mi tipo de entretenimiento, existe porque venía ambientado cuando adquirí la casa y por Sue ahora.

Puse lo primero que me pareció vagamente interesante; diablos sí que es desesperante hacer nada, de igual forma no me arrepiento de no ir a buscar a esa mujer…ni a ninguna otra.

Luego de un rato alcance a notar de reojo como iluminación desapareció, la tenue que se colaba del exterior, del jardín. Salí a averiguar, sin preocupación, la casa tiene muy buena seguridad y como la tv sigue funcionando debe ser que…jh si, _alguien_ las apago.

No creí que estuviera, tiene tiempo libre desde sábado en la noche hasta lunes por la mañana ¿Qué hace aquí?...no es que me moleste, ni siquiera que apague las luces pero me causa curiosidad, ¿porque cuando podría estar afuera con…, hhh no sé si tiene familiares, bien con amigos o..un…tipo, en cambio esta ahí, sola en medio de la _oscuridad_ mirando el cielo?

…Bueno, da igual, si eso prefiere.

Regrese a lo mío, mirando ocasionalmente hacia el pasillo…sin cambio en la iluminación, intente dejarlo de lado y enfocarme en la película…error, era pésima.

Con un resoplido apague el aparato luego de cambiar películas más de cinco veces, inclusive puse un documental, tal parece que no estoy de humor para nada.

Apenas llegue hasta la ventana verifique que la chica sigue ahí…luego de todo este tiempo ¿pero que le pasa?

Tan metida en sus pensamientos, en esa palma dirigida al cosmos, se sorprendió cuando me acerque. De inmediato entro en ese _modo_ en que tanto insiste, sin embargo el tiempo ahí sentada, en este clima, le causó estragos interrumpiéndola, y no miento eso me divirtió un poco…

..Más hubo algo, al momento en que pude ver esos ojos tan cerca (de nuevo) me dieron una impresión diferente de ella.

La vez pasada hubo intensidad, fuego y aunque la sorprendí no hubo pisca de miedo, al contrario me encontré a una pequeña ninja en medio de la oscuridad, en cambio ahora…pareció frágil, no por lo adolorida que parece estar, fue su mirada.

Desencajo con la imagen que tenía hasta el momento de ella.

Por un segundo recordé aquella noche, lo de la "estática", no parece el mismo caso pero podría servir, sin embargo tan pronto emergió el recuerdo se apartó unos pasos, incomoda a mi parecer.

Levante la vista sin mencionar nada, dándole así al menos un poco de _espacio_.

—Todos tienen una razón—la mire confundido—Estrellas—ah sí, hablábamos de eso—…A otros les traen recuerdos, quienes piensan en sus sueños…—enumero con voz tranquila, suave, casi emotiva

Sera la noche, o que a estas horas son cuando más la he tratado, no importa en realidad, como es su deber ella se comporta de cierta forma, y agradezco que lo haga, es lo correcto, pero me resultan interesantes esos breves momentos en que lo deja.

o 0 o

Descansaba tan bien que odie el maldito sonido que se coló en mi sueño, sin razonarlo tome el despertador y lo lance con fuerza, en un segundo todo volvió a quedar en silencio…

..Pero carajo, no puedo dormirme otra vez.

Fastidiado, cansado y con ganas de destrozar el bastardo despertador una vez más me obligue a levantarme y aun con ojos cerrados llegar a la ducha para lograr despertar.

Hhhhh, mi familia…y otros tantos me critican por ser un 'adicto al trabajo', como si no vieran que fue el resto el que me obligo a volverme así. La mayoría me daba por sentado al ser el nieto de quien creó y levantó la compañía, suponían que fue la razón por la que obtuve el puesto…no negare que por ello fui la primera opción, mas no fui el único, me costó pero **gane** el puesto con mi capacidad y dedicación. Luego de unos años cuando 'creé' mi propio nombre ya estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de trabajo, no me veo viviendo de otra manera, sin embargo eso no quita que en momentos quiera un descanso…lo que daría por unas vacaciones; aunque por ahora me conformo con regresar a mi placido y profundo sueño sin el constante susurro de que ya debo levantarme, que ya debo irme a la oficina, que ser el jefe no me da la libertad de llegar a la hora que se me dé la gana (como muchos suponen)…

Maldito sentido del deber.

—Hola Eddy—saludo Sue encontrándomela en un diván del pasillo

—Creí que te quedarías hasta más tarde con Esme—sé que no paso aquí la noche y sigue siendo muy temprano, para ella

—lo creas o no tomo en serio mi trabajo—contuve una sonrisa y reproche, ella no…hhj; pero discutírselo es peor

—bien. Entonces…otra vez sola—comente con ligereza a lo que respondió con un gesto de ameno cansancio

—Diego…—miro más allá de mi hacia un ventanal al patio trasero, el chico estaba ahí sentado entrado en su móvil—y ella en su habitación, tenía que hacer algo vendrá en unos minutos

—¿Por qué duerme allá?...¿Era igual con las otras chicas?—hasta ahora lo pienso

—no. Shelley aún estaba aquí cuando la contrate, por eso le pedí que se quedara en esa habitación, hace unos días le dije se cambiara a la de adentro pero me pidió de favor poder quedarse allá. Me pareció bien, está aquí desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, en cuanto a las noches, hay intercomunicadores y la niña viene a checarme **a diario** , así que no te preocupes—informo cancina, solo asentí lejano

—¿Qué lees?—cambie el tema tomándome unos minutos con ella

—Guía para la vida de Bart Simpson—contesto mostrándome el colorido libro

—¿que?—y soltó una risa de mi marcada confusión

—es divertido—justifico

—..no creí que te gustara algo así

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Además seguro ni sabes de que trata

—me gustaron los Simpson un tiempo, recuerdo al personaje…no se necesita mucha imaginación para deducir su guía de vida

—jm jm si—reafirmo mostrándome la página en la que iba, el texto venia ilustrado y colorido, mas no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención sino el separador que hizo a un lado—Me gustan los caballos de mar—comento al darse cuenta ahora mostrándome ese cartoncillo, un dibujo a lápiz…y el estilo me parece familiar

—¿Isabella?

—¿sabes su nombre?—su sorpresa sonó exageradamente creíble. La mire malhumorado y me devolvió un gesto divertido—Sí, ella me lo hizo. Te dije, esa niña tiene manos de artista…y que es divertida, ella me lo presto—volvió hacer notar el libro

—¿eso?..¿ella?—solté una vez más entre confuso y sorprendido

—no pongas esa cara—pidió siguiendo ese humor—se lo que piensas de ella pero créeme que es diferente. Si la conocieras, incluso un poco, hasta a ti que eres un huraño te agradaría

Jhm, _incluso si la conociera un poco_ , pues la conozco casi nada, apenas unos escasos detalles con los que…lo sé.

—Vamos, todo está listo—señalo hacia el comedor

—no tengo tiempo para eso

—Edward—regaño

—comeré algo en la oficina—conteste con un suspiro

—ay Eddy, ¿entonces para que nos tienes aquí?

—a ellos por ti—mire de reojo hacia el chico…todavía sin Isabella a la vista—Y tú…no vayas a mal interpretar esto, pero también me lo pregunto—de buena gana tomo el brazo que le ofrecí—Te abandono aquí casi todo el día y hay ocasiones en que llego tan tarde que ni nos vemos—explique llevándonos al despacho—Me gusta que estés aquí…aunque sé que estarías mejor con alguno de ellos—declare de mala gana—…pero acéptalo, aquí es mejor que con la loca de Alice o el bufón de Emmett—agregue esta vez con una sonrisa

—¡ahhh! ¡No hables así de tus hermanos!—regaño enérgicamente, dándome con el libro un suave "golpe"—y tú no te creas tanto

—no lo hago, solo digo que entre todos los males yo soy el menor—dicte encogiéndome de hombros

—puffj, eso crees—reviro

—El caso es que estas aquí por tu voluntad y bajo tu riesgo—comente luego de girar los ojos—así que por más que me reproche el resto de la familia se tendrán que aguantar, esta es tu casa y lo seguirá siendo mientras tú así lo quieras

—gracias Eddy—le devolví el sentido abrazo a pesar de llamarme por ese maldito diminutivo—tienes un hermoso corazón, aunque quieras esconderlo

—arghhh no empecemos con eso—corte malhumorado, odio que diga esas cosas de mi—Ya tengo que irme

—está bien, está bien—concilio levantando las manos en rendición

—nos…vemos—entrecorte cuando al salir me topé con Isabella

—Señor, buenos días—saludo deteniéndose en seco ahí a unos metros

—está bien querida, ya se va—informo Sue saliendo también

—estaremos en el salón—le respondió…para luego mandarme un simple asentimiento

—¿Ahora Bart Simpson?—interrumpí su partida

—..es entretenido—defendió—creí que podría gustarle

—y sí, me gusto, gracias Bella—concedió Sue

—Tienes gustos peculiares—le comente con una ceja enarcada

—tengo un gusto amplio, si—corrigió

—¿amplio?¿que tanta diferencia puede haber de tus cuentos infantiles a Bart?—pregunte con voz seca pero sin preocuparme por ocultar el halo socarrón en mi gesto

—en realidad una gran brecha—respondió de lo más natural…luego de esa milimétrica tensión en su quijada—por otro lado que sean las únicas referencias para usted, no significa que no haya más

—¿más?¿cómo qué?

—¿teme que le arruine el gusto a Sue?—pregunto mejorando el semblante—No se preocupe, no me parece una persona influenciable—completo mirandola con suavidad y el amago de una sonrisa

—no lo soy, gracias por el crédito—comento _ofendida,_ entendiendo Isabella que no es enserio le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. Luce mucho mejor así, debería hacerlo más; hhfj por lo que tengo entendido lo hace…cuando yo no estoy—Pero si lo fuera estaría bien, Bella tiene buen gusto, y si lee de todo; solo dile unos títulos querida—le indico con un despreocupado ademan

El gesto alegre de la chica se diezmo al devolver la mirada a mí. Aun si no fuera su costumbre, estoy consciente que es consecuencia de mi actitud, mi estúpida e incomprensible actitud hacia ella. No por ello deja de…impacientarme

—..Cumbres Borrascosas…La Hermandad Invisible, El Enfermo Imaginario, toda mitología aunque tengo preferencia por la griega—empezó a enumerar luego de un silencioso profundo suspiro—La Liga Extraordinaria, El Canon, La Naranja Mecánica, algunas revistas, Lestat el vampiro, Demonios Ángeles y Rock and Roll, La Guía Visual de la Ecocardiografía Transesofágica, Matilda, El club de la pelea…—esta vez inhaló y exhaló sin miramientos—esas deben ser suficientes referencias

Le enarque una ceja, en parte por algunos títulos, en parte por la falta de al menos una lejana referencia al verdadero tema de su otro libro…¿y en cambio menciona algo de medicina?

Está bien, bien…

—…Cardio—largue—creí que era otra parte del cuerpo la que te interesaba—añadí con el mismo gesto rememorando aquello de la proctología

—eso solo fue una broma—refuto frunciendo el entrecejo

—sonabas muy firme

—era la idea—contesto obvia y…ligera, haciendo que esa simple y casi llana expresión me hiciera querer sonreír

—Bueno, aun creo que tus gustos son peculiares…pero no están tan mal—sentencie tras unos segundos, guardándome mi diversión—Se me hace tarde, nos vemos—volví a despedirme de Sue, quien veía pacientemente la escena, excepto por una mirada de reproche supongo por la sentencia—…Isabella

—Señor Cullen

—Te lo dije—comento Sue por lo bajo sutilmente haciendo notorio el libro entre sus manos

Si, bueno, fue obvio que la chica…me parece bien.

Aún no sé porque se le hace divertida, pero tampoco es como si supiera porque me entretiene y de hecho me agrada a mí.

o 0 o

Llegue con el tiempo medido a la oficina…que antes de llegar ya reclamaba mi atención, desde esa casi catástrofe con McCarty me he empeñado en revisar minuciosamente no solo los proyectos de prioridad A y B, saturándome los días.

Banner insiste en que no dejara que nada parecido suceda de nuevo, confió en él casi tanto como en Jacob, fue abogado de mi abuelo más de una década, aun así hoy me empeñe en revisar _con lupa_ este último proyecto, es de suma importancia, un gran impulso en el norte de Europa.

—Lo he aprobado, llévalo a Victoria—entregue la carpeta a mi asistente

—El señor Alistair le envió el informe de Dublín, dijo que las cosas van marchando mejor de lo que se esperaba, es muy probable que se cierre este fin de semana

—Bien..bien—masculle leyendo la información en la pantalla—Comunícame con él y ve programando el viaje…¿Tengo algo importante esos días?—pregunte aun prendido de la pantalla

—un par de reuniones con administrativos y por la tarde es la fiesta de su sobrina, el domingo agendó…—continúe escuchando pero ese dato me robo atención

Mierda

No soy del tipo eventos familiares, todos lo saben, de hecho nadie espera que vaya…excepto Esme, me lo dijo la última vez que fui a verla, y aunque no me comprometí a ir siento que la dejo plantada…una vez más

—…prográmalo—dicte luego de una amplia respiración

No tengo ningún asunto inamovible o que requiriera forzosamente de mi presencia aquí, es la realidad, por otro lado ese contrato si lo requiere…ya encontrare como compensar a mi madre en otra ocasión.

o 0 o

Terminado el día lineaba unos últimos asuntos con Victoria, y una vez concluidos…se me arrojo en un beso fiero a medio viaje de elevador

—Me pase el fin de semana concretando lo de Nordisk Stål—comento sin despegar los labios…ciñéndose de la forma correcta a mí

—por eso eres tan buena—no fue intencional que el tono de mi voz sugiriera un doble sentido

—¿en qué?—pregunto coqueta; la tome de la cintura…un poco más abajo y murmure entre mordiendo sus labios

—en ambos

Apenas alcanzamos a evitar que las puertas del elevador volvieran a cerrarse, con una sonrisa traviesa tomo la delantera caminando frente a mí consiente de su tentador andar, piernas largas y trasero ajustado en esa falda…

—Hhhg y que día tan largo fue hoy—prácticamente gimió—..Estoy exhausta, nos vemos mañana—dicto ya de manera normal al llegar a su auto

Rugí entre dientes pero con una sonrisa maliciosa adelantando los pocos pasos en su dirección, la gire acorralándola contra el auto, adueñándome de su boca. A los segundos me tomaba de la cintura y la cabeza, atrayéndome, aferrándose, moviendo las caderas…gimiendo esta vez de verdad

..momento en que me aleje

—Nos vemos mañana—dije tan pronto pude liberarme

—idiota—gruño con la respiración agitada

Sonreí una última vez y di vuelta hacia mi auto

Podría suponerse que terminaríamos en su apartamento, la idea es atrayente claro, sin embargo no soy el sátiro que el mundo se empeña en ver en mí, no me acuesto con cuanta mujer me atrae, ni me paso cada noche teniendo sexo…pero un poco de lujuria y diversión no se niega.

o 0 o

Fui directo a la casa y apenas deje mis cosas en el despacho seguí hacia el lejano murmullo…

—…tal vez no sea el peor cover pero si uno de los que más me molesta—alcance a escuchar a Isabella mientras me acercaba—debió haberse quedado en la versión de Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Los encontré en el playroom viendo la tv, o al menos Sue, ella estaba a unos metros sentada en el piso, al parecer dibujando…con el chico ese acostado igual en el piso a su lado

—¿sabes que es molesto? Smells like teen spirit con Miley Cirus..y no pienses mal, no fue mi idea escuch…

Me adentre solo unos pasos pero fue suficiente para que me viera de reojo interrumpiendo al chico

—Señor Cullen—saludo levantándose

—Edward, que tal—esta vez fue Sue sonriéndome desde el sofá—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—bien…¿y tú?

—también bien,..estamos viendo un programa de como la rana de bosque puede congelarse hasta seis meses y sobrevivir…sin daños

—mmm—sonrió de nuevo ante mi falta de interés, no por el dato, es curioso

—no suena a que quieras acompañarnos—dijo sonriente—Vamos, te acompaño yo—agrego de inmediato viniendo hacia mi—Chicos, pueden retirarse, cualquier cosa yo me encargo—giro a decirles—¡oh! Por cierto, Hello Goodbye, con los Jonas Brothers; cuando vives el lanzamiento de una canción tan icónica no hay cabida para otra versión—agrego encogiéndose de hombros

—no la he escuchado—comento el chico mientras Isabella se limitaba a sonreirle

Sue tomo camino, la seguí luego de un momento en el que lleve mi atención a la libreta ya cerrada en manos de Isabella. A pesar de estar bastante cubierta pude distinguir el forro, por supuesto, un evidente dibujo a lápiz…de unos muñecos, sonreí, no en alguna clase de burla como lo hice anteriormente, solo me hizo sonreír.

Jhhmm apenas si lo hago por convencionalismos sociales, verdadera diversión solo con mis amigos y familia…y eso con sus restricciones; o lujuria como hace rato con Victoria…¿Qué es lo que hay en ti Isabella?¿porque hasta sin motivo me haces sonreír?

—…no creo que Rose la deje ir, Lily está muy pequeña para ir a esas excursiones—en el camino Sue me contaba algo sobre mi sobrina, solo obtuvo una mínima respuesta fonética _,_ no capte mucho—¿No me escuchaste o tan solo no tienes ganas que te cuente?—pregunto entretenida

—si te escuche, y está bien sigue contándome, es mi sobrina—conteste quitándome el saco y aflojando la corbata—por lo demás…tengo un temperamento de mierda, lo sabes—agregue yendo a servirme un trago

—Eddy, ese lenguaje—la mire confundido por la censura, hace años que se rindieron a corregirnos…y aun ahora, apenas unos segundos alzo las manos con un suspiro en rendición y se sentó frente a mi siguiendo como sin nada

Pjhh

o 0 o

Una sensación en la palma llamo mi atención, además de un ligero peso abandonando mi pecho…por inercia tense la mano sobre lo que se movió, todo fue quietud hasta que la sensación se repitió, esta ocasión un impulso me llevo a atrapar el causante de ese movimiento, y por un momento…no hubo otra cosa que ese tacto…el martillar bajo mis dedos…la sensación de la suave calidez…

Un intento de soltarse me interrumpió, no lo permití…me gusta cómo se siente y disfrute de ello…no estoy seguro de cuanto pues tras otro intento me recobre a totalidad de la inconciencia…

..¿En qué momento me dormí? Apenas recuerdo decirle a Sue que me quedaría un rato más luego de nuestra platica, creo que…hm si, entreteniéndome con la Tablet

—¿Qué haces?—murmure sintiendo su tensión

—intentaba apartar el aparato, podría romperse..o lastimarlo—contesto soltándose. Abrí hasta entonces los ojos, la lámpara que deje sigue encendida dándome la oportunidad de verla con tenue claridad…en ese horrible y enorme suéter que le cuelga del cuello los suficientes centímetros para saber que también trae su playera de unicornios. Por dios esta chica—Debería irse a descansar—agrego dando unos pasos atrás

—el sofá es bastante cómodo—conteste sentándome, atrapando el aparato que seguía en mi pecho

—entonces disculpe por despertarlo, no fue mi intensión. Permis…

—¿Qué hora es?—interrumpí frotándome el rostro

—las dos

—mmm…¿Como esta?—pregunte sabiendo su motivo de deambular a estas horas por la casa

—bien, dormida;…Buenas noches—sin perder tiempo dio vuelta para irse

—..¿De verdad lo leíste?—solté poco antes de verla desaparecer—ese libro que parecía trabalenguas, Eco..cardio…, eso—agregue al girar y verme confundida

No sé porque lo mencione, en realidad me vino a la mente su otro libro pero he sido un tanto cretino haciendo esos comentarios y sacando a relucir sus _cuentos infantiles,_ más aun cuando se nota que le disgusta lo haga, no es algo de mi…como muchas otras cosas que hago, digo, incluso pienso con esta chica.

—Guía Visual de la Ecocardiografía Transesofágica—dijo por lo bajo sin acercarse ni un paso—sí, lo leí

—¿para qué?¿quieres ser cardióloga?

—no

—¿entonces?—pregunte levantándome

—tenía acceso al libro, me dio curiosidad—respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—curiosidad—repetí, fue lo mismo que dijo cuándo la encontré leyendo los míos—Así que es eso…por eso lees libros de carrera

—solo de las que me interesan—apenas termino de decirlo atrapo su labio inferior en una mordida y desvió la mirada, solo un par de segundos su rostro volvió a la pasividad y su mirada a la mía. Obviamente no quería decir eso…¿Porque?—Si no se le ofrece nada me ret…

—¿Y de verdad te interesa?—corte una vez más su partida

—lo suficiente, pero..ya le dije que no quiero ser cardióloga—contesto quedando a medio giro

—si…—largue—no hablaba de esa—acorte la distancia a pasos lentos—Leíste los míos—señale a tan solo un paso,…no quise mencionar por ahora su libro de unicornios

Aun así se tensó, a pesar de su intento por ocultarlo, con la mirada adquiriendo una intensidad..de la que no tengo idea si sea consiente, da igual, me es interesante

—Quisiera primero mencionar que no he vuelto a tomar sus libros—dijo al fin con el mismo semblante

—eso no me importa

—y…—continuo pasando de mi nota—…Si, me interesa la administración

Conciso y directo

No sé cuál era el maldito problema en decirlo y ya...Bien, puede que mis estúpidos comentarios tuvieran que ver.

—¿estudias la carrera?

—..no de manera oficial..por ahora, pero eso no me impide estudiar—contesto con el mismo rígido semblante

—Son muy escasas las personas que estudian porque quieren y no solo porque **deben** …es refrescante

—yo diría deprimente—pareció decir para si

—..Carajo, trato de decir algo bueno y tú te deprimes—solté aparentando exasperación

—¡no! yo…hhh no—balbuceo respingando milimétricamente—es una forma de decirlo—concreto luego de tomarse un segundo para volver al _modo_

..No supe que me divirtió mas

—…Te agradezco que me despertaras—cambie el tema, ya era hora—será mejor que ambos vayamos a descansar

—..¿no girare otra vez?—pregunto entre labios, la mire fijo aunque no mala manera, tiene razón, es por mí que sigue aquí

—solo si quieres irte dando vueltas—casi…por poco una chispa de alegría ilumino ese rostro

—Buenas noches señor Cullen

—Buenas noches Isabella

o 0 o

Más que iniciar el día con trabajo el trabajo me inicio, fui despertado por una llamada de mi gente en Tokio, por fortuna me despabile lo suficiente para atenderla, sin embargo para la información que me mando Benjamín necesito mi café.

No terminaba de bajar las escaleras me encontré al chico cruzando el lobby, me asintió como saludo y siguió su camino, mirando un segundo hacia la cocina, de donde venía. Escuche ruido lejano tomando dicho camino, una canción me parece, con cada paso distinguí mejor, una guitarra y la letra. Con la mano en la puerta me detuvo captar otra voz baja y correctamente mezclada, no por un extraordinario talento vocal (aunque no lo hace mal) fue el reconocer de quien se trata y notar su correcta pronunciación…en portugués.

Unas cuantas líneas más decidí entrar, viendo reconocimiento y sorpresa en su mirada…

— _¿Dónde está Sue?—_ pregunte en el idioma dándole solo el segundo que me tomo recorrer el lugar y ver que es la única ahí

— _En su habitación—_ hasta terminar su respuesta se dio cuenta que también lo hizo en dicho idioma

— _entonces no solo sabes la canción—_ alejo la mirada un momento, centrándola unos segundos después en el reproductor de música— _espera, suena bien—_ dije cortando su intensión de apagarlo

—..ya casi está listo el desayuno—informo (en inglés) volviendo a lo que hacia

—por ahora estaré bien con una taza de café—conteste igual disfrutando ya del aroma que llena el lugar—..No menciono que hablas portugués

—no lo sabe

—¿Por qué?

—no se ha dado el tema—contesto sin la mayor importancia

—¿cómo en una entrevista de trabajo no sacas a flote que sabes otro idioma?—demande

—este trabajo en particular no lo requería; en otros casos, cuando así sea..lo mencionare—contesto entregándome la taza

—necesitas un libro que te explique la importancia de dar a conocer tus herramientas, eso puede darte opciones diferente, inclusive mejores

Me miro fijo unos segundos, sin nada en particular en la mirada, hasta asentir levantando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa vacía…dándome obviamente por mi lado.

—¿Y que te llevo a aprender portugués?—pregunte pasando de ese gesto

—lo escuche y…

—¿te dio curiosidad?—concluí por ella

—sí—contesto como sin nada—..y también me gusto cómo se escucha

Hizo el amago de decir algo más, pero se lo guardo, enfocándose en lo suyo, estuve a punto de preguntar cuando su vista hacia la música me hizo notar que otra canción empezaba…

—Espera espera—volví a detenerla pues de inmediato fue hacia el reproductor—eso es alemán—afirme

Le enarque una ceja con la pregunta implícita…

—¿Acaso usted reduce sus gustos a los idiomas que sabe? Yo no—dijo luego de un suspiro

—por lo general la evasión da la respuesta que se trata de evitar—comente con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, en cambio ella, su mandíbula cuadro en tensión

—…Algo—contesto rindiéndose

—vaya, se te oye **tan** orgullosa—mis sarcásticas palabras me ganaron una seria mirada de su parte

—lo estoy—contesto de lo más natural aunque sus ojos siguieron mostrando mas

…Esos ojos…

—No te ves como una persona que le gusta ese tipo de música—dije centrándome de nuevo en la canción

—¿cómo se supone deben verse?—pregunto estrechando la mirada

—ropa negra, piercings, maquillaje exagerado, todo el estereotipo—explique; parece un rock…pesado…gótico, no lo sé, no me gustan esos géneros

—usted lo ha dicho, estereotipos—respondió cancina—…Me gusta la clásica pero no por eso me visto como Nannerl Mozart

—Cierto, aunque tengo una pregunta...¿cómo lucen quienes la cantan?—trato de no reaccionar..sin embargo termino dejando escapar otro pesado suspiro de rendición—Lo sabía—dije con una plagada sonrisa—¿Y cómo se llama?¿Links, rechts, geradeaus?—pregunte aun divertido, no paran de sonar esas palabras

—Labyrinth*—contesto volviendo a lo suyo—Sé que no tiene el mejor estribillo pero su visión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas es…interesante—dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciéndome reír

—¿ni en ese tipo de música dejas los cuentos infantiles?

—¿Lo ha leído?—aunque estuvo muy escondido alcance a distinguir su tono de fastidio

—si

—¿y le pareció un cuento infantil?..mm—dijo supuestamente para sí

Solo sonreí, en serio que esta chica es…todo un caso.

—..¿Qué haces?—en cuanto sirvió el plato creí que me lo entregaría pero lo puso en una charola al igual que los cubiertos que acaba de sacar

—es más practico que ir y venir por cada cosa—comento señalando al comedor y de regreso

—por dios mujer, que complicada eres—extendí el brazo para que me los entregara y me dispuse a desayunar ahí—…Creí que Sue ya estaría levantada—comente, aunque no me importaría que descansara más tiempo no es habitual en ella

—Lo está, fue a buscar unas cosas para…, algo que se le olvido

—mmm

Por unos minutos no hubo más que esa baja música de fondo, con cada quien en lo suyo, hasta que irrumpió un bip de celular, mensaje al parecer, supe que no era el mío aun así por costumbre o reacción inconsciente lo revise…recordándome el informe, está bien aún tengo tiempo.

—…Permiso—se despidió unos segundos después viendo con indecisión el reproductor en el que ahora suena una lenta melodía árabe, tras unos segundos solo tomo rumbo al patio trasero

—Isabella—llame antes de que saliera—Buenos días—dije con un ligero tono acusatorio

—Buenos días señor Cullen—respondió con una rápida, pequeña…y sincera sonrisa, luego se fue

o 0 o

* * *

o 0 o

A veces la forma en que imaginamos y pensamos sobre algo o alguien puede empeorar nuestro mundo; por ejemplo me pase todo el tiempo que Chrisy estuvo en la escuela inquieta por ella, imaginando, suponiendo, esperando algo que en realidad sabía que no iba a pasar, nuestra platica y la promesa que le hice no cambiara las cosas de un día para otro.

También…esta Edward, más allá de no ver rastro de la persona que me describieron y al principio yo misma vi en él, mi mente me reprimió con suposiciones, fundamentadas y el hombre no podría negarlo, pero finalmente suposiciones, como que si se enteraba de mi interés por la carrera se burlaría de ello…y que precisamente fuera él quien socavara mi sueño lo hacía peor. Me requirió pensarlo detenidamente y cierto coraje para aceptar ante el que me gusta la administración…lo que no era necesario, no hubo nada de lo que imagine, al contrario.

Realmente me cree una mala imagen de Edward…

—Jhm, veo que a ninguna le gusto—Sue me saco de mis pensamientos

—¿disculpa?

—tu, perdida en el espacio y ella..—señalo a mi hermanita prácticamente dormida

—ay no, cariño despierta—la removí

Luego de un rato le dije a mi hermanita que dejara la tablet, no me gusta que la use mucho, lastima la vista, opto por su puzzel, luego un libro…que ahora reposa a su costado, parece que leer termino por darle sueño.

—vamos, despierta aun no es hora de dormir—insistí

—ammm Bella—llamo Sue mi atención mostrándome la hora

—oh—solté, lo cierto es que hace rato que debería estas descansando como se debe, ajjh creo que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos—Entonces…la llevare, no me tardo—me levante para tomar a mi hermanita en brazos, aun dormida

—espera…no puedes sacarla así, hace frio—me detuvo

—será poco tiempo, unos metros de patio y lo que me tome abrir la puerta

—puede hacerle daño, mira lo calientita que esta, hasta las mejillas las tiene sonrojadas—ok, eso es cierto

—iré por una manta

—¡yo tengo una!—dicto más amena de lo normal para la situación—pero…tendrías que ayudarme a bajarla, está en la parte más alta de mi closet

—está bien, puedo ir por una o..usar de las que…

—es que..quiero que tengan esta—interrumpió con un gesto dulce pero con una sombra de nostalgia…no me gustó mucho eso—anda ven, ella estará bien, está dormida, y si despierta…vera caricaturas—se empeñó cambiándole a la tv—Vamos, no nos llevara mucho

Me tomo del brazo y nos encamino hacia su habitación, eso en verdad no me gusto. Diego salió desde la tarde, siempre que puede toma las horas libres que nos dan, no me siento nada bien dejando a mi hermanita así, sola en esta enorme casa, aunque sé que es segura, aunque sé que no hay nadie más aquí…no tuve remedio y solo me propuse no tardarme.

—Esta hasta el fondo, tal vez debas usar algo más alto—sugirió mientras yo me impacientaba por no encontrarla—usa también esta caja—con eso por fin alcance la última repisa, viendo lo que supongo quiere—¡si, esa!

—…¿Por qué quieres darnos esta manta?—me anime a preguntar, poniendo las cosas en su lugar

—por el motivo que se dan los regalos Bella—contesto con cierta obviedad, ya sin el halo de hace un momento—Lo cierto es que, a veces ni siquiera hay motivos, uno quiere hacerlo y lo hace, punto—agrego igual—Ahora volvamos con tu pequeñita

Con la manta en manos volvió en nuestros pasos no agregando nada más, tampoco lo hice, nos hace un regalo y yo se lo cuestiono…lo siento Sue, me cuesta evitar esta nueva naturaleza desconfiada y que tiene el impulso de querer alejar a los demás.

Sin más me lleve a mi hermanita envuelta en la suave tela, dejando a Sue haciendo zapping.

No fue necesario hacer mucho, Chrisy apenas si se había despertado un poco al cargarla, para cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación ya estaba dormida en mi hombro, la acosté, le quite los zapatos y la arrope quedándome un par de minutos solo para asegurarme que seguiría dormida, después de eso le encendí la luz de noche y regrese con Sue.

Aunque no llegue con ella pues Edward me sorprendió al salir intempestivamente de su despacho…

—Buenas noches

…Me acostumbre a que no devuelva el saludo, pensé preguntaría por Sue y nada, que diría algo sobre la plática de la mañana..tampoco, espere que dijera algo pero solo se quedó ahí, mirándome tan…frio.

Presionando los dientes, tensando la mandíbula, paso de mi reanudando sus largos pasos hacia la salida.

¿Eso…?¿acaso…?

Parecía molesto

No es la primera vez que lo veo llegar así pero…tuve la sensación de que estaba molesto conmigo.

Absurdo ¿qué pude haber hecho?...tan solo lo salude.

o 0 o

* * *

Esta última parte si la metí a la fuerza, hay una situación que ya quiero desarrollar, creo que se notó cual.

Aquí les dejo el nombre de la canción y el grupo que se menciona…Labyrinth de Oomph!


End file.
